White Flame Admiral of Snow
by Seiker Hikaru
Summary: Admiral Shiroyuki Kasai, military genius with a record of successes in the academy, and prospectus naval commander. On paper anyway. He is in fact an 18 year old military prodigy who was in the right place at the wrong time, assigned to a special project involving the Japanese Navy's newest weapons: The Fleet Girls.
1. Chapter 1

White Flame Admiral of Snow

_**Chapter 1: White Snow Flame**_

_Entry #1_

_Date: November 29__th__,__,__ Sunday? (Passed the International Date Line, not too sure), 2015_

_Time: Hell if I know after passing the International Date Line, might as well be the 30__th__ already_

_Location: Somewhere in the middle of the Eastern Pacific Ocean, Osprey Air Transport_

_Status: __**Jet lagged and confused as fuck**_

_Not sure if anyone is gonna read these dang things, but Mom said it'd be a good idea to keep a digital journal or two. Said it was the main thing that kept her sane when dad was gone and she had to take care of me in my more troublesome days… yeah, long story._

_Well, just to be safe in the case anyone DOES read these, I'll introduce myself._

_My name is Shiro Kasai, 18 years old, as well as a Japanese American… hold up a moment, need to say something before I go on. _

_My name isn't really Shiro. My full first name is Shiroyuki, and to clarify, I am male. I have no idea what my parents were thinking giving me that name, but, I've never gone by it but that's what's on my birth certificate and official Naval records, much to my disdain._

_Shit, I just put that part in without explaining anything didn't I? I have a bad habit of doing that…_

_Okay, this may sound weird to hear, seeing as how I'm friggin 18 years old, but, through a misfortunate series of events (reference intended) I am now an Admiral within the Imperial Japanese Navy… well, for the most part, but that's complicated as hell to explain._

_How, one may ask? Simple: I'm a goddamn prodigy when it comes to military strategy. I graduated top of my class along with being bumped up quite a few years (this is a MAJOR understatement by the way) because my IQ is off the fucking charts, and, well, since my parents are both military personnel, my father part of the Japanese Navy and ranked a colonel (for now anyway, his reaction to my sudden out of the blue promotion was… mixed, to say the least. How'd you react when your son becomes your superior officer at nearly half your age?) and my mom was/is a captain within the American Navy._

_One can guess what my interests were while growing up with relative ease._

_This also happened right as I was getting out of officer school as a __**lieutenant**__ mind you._

_Why one may ask? Well… chalk it down to a certain uhm… project I've been assigned to out of the blue, which is part of why there are some technicalities involving my link to the IJN. They seriously could have picked anyone, but, who did they choose? Simple: The prodigy with parents in high standing within the Navies of two world powers AND who has a track record of perfect sim scores and such._

_Aka: Me._

_What's this project called one will most likely ask? Project Kancolle, of all the names I could've read on official Navy documents. Couldn't it have been something cool like, I dunno, Project Morpheus or ANYTHING cooler sounding than freaking THAT!?_

"Uhm… sir, you're speaking out loud…" An officer in a white uniform sitting across a laptop stated, the person sitting at the laptop stopping their eccentric typing.

"Oh… I was? Uh… sorry about that! I forgot there was other people in the room! Uh… aisle? Cockpiiit… ugh… sorry sir, I'm still rather befuddled about all of this." The person replied, their voice indicating a young man in his very late teens, and one could see a head topped in silver hair with odd white streaks poking above the laptop, two hair antennas coming out and going backwards from the middle of his head.

"Admiral Kasai, you don't have to call me sir. You know that, right?" The officer replied, leaning on the arm of the transport Osprey's seat, glancing out the window at the ocean below.

"Oh… uhm… right… I'm just not used to it really… I mean, I was promoted right on the spot after being told I was going to be part of some sort of secret military operation of sorts… so I'm currently adjusting." The Admiral, Shiro Kasai, muttered, lowering the screen of the laptop to reveal his face.

Shiro actually looked _younger _than 18, a good few years younger, though that was most likely do to having slightly effeminate looks due to taking after his mother, and despite the natural tan, he was pale, and sitting behind a pair of stylish black glasses were knowledgeable, soft tortoiseshell hazel eyes with a certain small sharpness to them, his hair long enough to frame his face as well, small, round ears poking out through the silver strands, and one could see how, where it lengthened out in the back a good ways for a boy by the strands over his shoulder, which were long enough that if they were over his back would reach his mid torso, the practical mane a mess of cowlicks and spikes that showed some signs of being styled in such a way on purpose.

And unlike the officer in front of him, Shiro wasn't in his uniform, instead in his causal clothes, which consisted of a jacket that was a bit too large on him, mainly due to his small body frame despite actually being as athletic as required of him, the sleeves covering most of his hands, half of it blue and the over half white, a simple white t-shirt, army green cargo pants that ended at the middle of his shin, and black Converse sneakers. And around his neck once could see a black choker holding a shining blue teardrop shaped stone on it, though his gray hedphones made it somewhat obscure since they were on his neck.

"I understand sir. It must be… odd for you, being so young." The officer stated and Shiro just made a sound.

"Let's just say my father had mixed feelings about this promotion and assignment." Shiro mumbled, taking off his glasses and flicking the arms down, placing them on the table in front of him.

"Don't you need to wear those sir? Just to ask, I don't want to pry." The officer asked politely.

"What, these beat up things? Heh, no, I have 20/20 vision. I just wear them because I think they look cool is all. Besides, no point in wearing them if I'm gonna slap these onto my head." Shiro chuckled, taking out a pair of amber aviator glasses and placing them on his forehead, setting his glasses into his jackets pockets.

"Ah… hehehe… part of me does wonder how you're subordinates will react to their CO being part American _and _18 no less." The officer mused.

"We'll have to see. I'm just more concerned with the Naval District I'm stuck in for X amount of time is like…" Shiro stated, _"Please be in Okinawa, please be in Okinawa…" _he thought, somewhat on repeat, then going back to typing up the journal entry.

_Okay, I went off on a tangent back there didn't I?_

_Eh, guess my opinion on the project name won't mean jack shit once it comes down to it. I'll just have to deal._

_But, yeah, I've been put in charge of an ENTIRE Naval District somewhere near Japan. Whoop de doo, paperwork ahoy mateys, hop on the boredom train because we're heading to Boredville._

_I honestly do NOT like paperwork. Why? Because it's all trivial bullshit. I know it's pretty much my job, but I'm a strategist. Save the paperwork for reports, dossiers and messages for fucks sake. Or the people who actually don't mind doing that bullshit._

_Oh well, protocol is protocol so I've gotta suck it up. But I can BET that none of the other older and more experienced Admirals are take some half-American kid fresh out of officers school seriously._

_At least, until I kick their asses in chess or any other strategy game. I have a record going on and I win a lot. Well… most of the time. Depends on whether or not the bastard is willing to sacrifice troops or not._

_Now look, I know that it's practically an officers job to train up troops and send them off to death, trust me, my dad complains about it A LOT._

_But I kinda take a page from Fire Emblem and try to formulate a strategy where everyone can survive and go to maximum effect… doesn't always work… _

_I'm in for a rough time, aren't I? I can just feel it right down my neck now._

Shiro saved the file and closed it, shutting off the laptop and letting out a breath.

"So… how much longer until we get to wherever the heck this Naval District is at? I lost track of time a while ago…" Shiro mumbled.

"Doesn't your computer keep track of it?" The officer asked.

"Well… ever since the pilot said we got over the international date line I haven't trusted the time on it since it's still set to the U.S.' western coasts time zone. The thing is an outdated piece of junk anyway, which is why I wasn't using it much." Shiro stated, tapping the top of the PC as if to emphasis that, while it looked perfectly fine exteriorly, it was a different case with the inner workings of the machine, "That, and my phone died after a few hours as well…"

"Ah, I see. Well, we're nearing the base from what I can tell. We've entered the islands from what you can see." The officer stated, and Shiro looked out the window, humming when he saw the scattered islands abound.

"Hmm… and I have to ask, but is this base by _any _chance in the Okinawa region?" Shiro asked hopefully.

"Well, I suppose there's no getting rid of that youthful sense of wonder, even in a prodigy huh?" The officer chuckled, then pulling out a case of the files that were to be given to Shiro at some point that day, opening it and extracting the top file. "Hmm, well sir, it seems you guess was correct."

Shiro made a small fist pump to the side with a satisfied look on his face, and then the PA went off.

"Attention gentlemen, we will be arriving shortly. If you would please make sure all of your belongings are in check before we land." The pilot announced, and Shiro kicked his duffel bag out from under the table, sticking his laptop into it under a few spare clothes.

**Naval Base**

Shiro stepped out of the Osprey after the door opened, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder, looking around at the base before him.

"Let's see… the warehouses are here at the docks… and I guess the main building is that big mansion looking one over there… and then the dorms and training field are close to it over there… weird, it looks like there's still space to build plenty of buildings here." Shiro mumbled as he looked around at the currently present buildings.

"I believe that is because as the project progresses and things are developed room will be needed for new buildings and the like. So plenty of room for such things was left. I believe you can find your way to the office on your own, Admiral Kasai?" The officer asked as he handed the case of files to Shiro, who nodded, flicking his sunglasses down.

"Yep. The layout seems pretty similar to regular Naval Bases, and I've been on a few of those in my life, so I won't have an issues. Thank you for keeping me company on the long flight as well." Shiro stated with a bow, the officer giving the young man a small grin before saluting, and Shiro waved as he watched Osprey take off, letting out a breath.

"Well, guess I'm here by myself for the rest of the day." Shiro sighed, setting down his duffel bag and pulling a set of clip on skates and slapping them onto his shoes, kicking the wheels out after picking up his bag, skating off in the direction of the large building within sight, stopping his skating once he was inside.

The building was actually rather simple. Shiro had seen many Navy and Military buildings in both Japan and America. And currently he was reminded of the American bases: Simple walls that weren't overly blown with pictures or other decorations all over the place and more windows to filter in light and the doors leading to whatever each of the present rooms were for.

All in all, a place Shiro could work around since he preferred simplicity over elegance. Quality of quantity as they say.

"So… the Admiral's office should be… here!" Shiro mused, and then he gleaned a disgruntled look when he read the characters on the door:

"**Admiral **_**Shiroyuki **_**Kasai"**

"Why did they have to use my full first name? Gagh… whatever… I'll just ignore it." Shiro sighed, pushing open the door and peering in, half expecting someone to be sitting at the desk pulling a Gendo Pose and staring him down.

Predictably, the boy was dead wrong.

"Well, doesn't matter… wait… wow… I just noticed how dusty this place is…" Shiro muttered as he wiped an all too thick layer off of the desk, rubbing it off of his fingers, glancing around at the cobwebs as well, then spotting the envelope with the IJN seal on it, which thankfully _wasn't _covered in dust, unlike the work computer it was near, which as Shiro could guess, the machine was relatively new as the layer of dust covering it was rather thin.

Shiro picked up the letter and opened it with a short swipe from the nearby letter opener, pulling it our and scanning the contents over.

_Admiral Shiroyuki Kasai,_

_The heads of Project Kan-Colle would like to welcome you to the Okinawa Naval Base. We are sure you have plenty of questions regarding your sudden promotion and transfer to this particular project as part of the IJN in place of the American Navy, but we assure you they will be answered in time._

_For now, take the next day or two to get used to your new home and the buildings that have been constructed at the time. We will be arriving with your first drop of supplies and the personnel listed in the files you have been given come the 1__st__ of December and will make regular supply drops every week as well as reinforcements bi-weekly._

_Also, since we have been informed of the disrepair and rather obsolete condition of your current personal laptop, so we took the liberty of providing you're with a new military specification model. Feel free to use it as you wish and transfer any files you may need onto it._

_We look forward to seeing you live up to the set expectation in the times to come._

_Project Kan-Colle Heads_

Shiro set the letter down and didn't even bother with the case at the moment.

"First order of business before _anything _else: Clean this friggin place up!" Shiro declared that as he swapped his aviators for his normal glasses.

_**Hours Later**_

Shiro flopped against the nearby wall as he finished up his cleaning, the windows showing that it was now nearly nightfall.

"Whew… that was just taking _way _too long…" Shiro muttered, then going back to the office and gathering his things, locting the Admiral's Quarters not far off, and he sighed in relief to see that the room was simple and not needlessly elaborate. "Good… I hate elaborate bedrooms anyway."

Shiro threw his duffel bag onto the bed and looked at the desk, noting the box on it, but he was currently too tired to worry about it at the moment, so instead he pulled out his own laptop after plugging in his phone, reopening his journal.

_Well, I spent a good few hours cleaning the main building after I got here. I wonder how long it's been sitting here unattended? I mean, it's not in disrepair or anything, it was just REALLY dusty and there was a lot of spider webs._

_I have a couple of days to get used to the place and hopefully get off my freaking jet lag which has finally decided to catch up to me… I'll just stop this right here and head on to bed. May not write for a couple of days since, well… they're going to be uneventful to the extreme._

Shiro saved the file and closed it, then grabbing the case of files and clicking it open, sifting through until he found the files with the personnel who would be coming it, though once he started going through the files he went from brief surprise to an outright WTF look.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Shiro screamed, shutting the case, "Gagh, screw it, I'll think about it tomorrow… if this isn't all some psychotic dream…"

**A/N**

**Shiro, you are in for a big shock. I will also admit this idea came to me while I was in one of my stumps in regards to my other fics… I have a **_**very**_**weird way of solving writers block…**


	2. Chapter 2

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 2: Meet the Fleet?**

_Entry #2_

_Date: December 4__th__, Friday, 2014_

_Time: Noon Thirty_

_Location: My new office, Okinawa Naval District, Japan_

_Status: Still jet-lagged, slightly less confused. Partially hoping I am still dreaming. And cold as hell._

_Well, it's supply day, whoop de do. Decided to write this in the morning since I'm probably gonna spend the rest of the day being busy. Probably going to make that a regular thing since I'm an early bird of the highest degree. Goddamn it dad why did you raise me like that?_

_I've got myself all set up really. The new laptop is working wonders, thank god, so now I can finally play my modded to all hell Skyrim (still haven't found everything to do in that damn game and I've had it since release date along WITH all the mainline DLC as they came out, the mods do not help) again without having the damn thing crash every half hour. Oh, and it's also blazingly fast. Thank you military technology!_

_And after spending some time going over the base during my soon to be sucked up free time, I got a better understanding of what it's like, the dorm area especially. _

_And god damn is that place GIGANTIC. The "Destoyer" section of the dorm (I'll explain at some point when I find out this isn't some prank) as it is called, in particular is friggin huge. I have no idea how many people it's supposed to hold, but I can only guess a butt load of them. _

_Sheesh, how many personnel was this place made to hold at one time?_

_Okay, back to the main topic. When I checked those files that office handed me (really should have learned his name since I never asked and he never gave it) to my surprise, every last one of the "personnel", five in all, were girls at or near _my age.

_Seriously what the actual fuck is going on here? I haven't been dragged into some kind of child super soldier program straight out of Halo have I? Or, well, as the documents say, "Fleet Girls."_

_Okay, seriously, is the Japanese Navy _trying _to bring up old war wounds? I mean it, every last freaking one of them is some kind of reincarnation of WWII era warships for petes sake!_

_This is some crazy dream right? It has to be… god dammit why did they neglect to tell me earlier? That, or I was just way to shocked at the moment and completely forgot everything I was told after "You're becoming and admiral and being shipped off to Japan."_

_Agh, whatever… I'll go for a run so I can think… better than sitting in my cold ass office until the supply and reinforcement drop comes in._

Shiro sighed as he shut the new laptop, standing up and stretching, his white admiral's coat hanging on his shoulders and the hate hanging off the back of his chair, though he wasn't wearing the rest of his uniform since he preferred his normal clothes over those anyway.

Though really back when he was in the academy in America the outfit he wore there was practically his uniform just more military and not civilian clothes, so he was used to something that could work but was also comfortable, and really since he just had to swap out the coat and slap on a hat he didn't really care all too much.

That, and the dress shoes wouldn't work with his skates, which he liked to use when going from point A to B.

Shiro slung his coat over the seat and grabbed his normal jacket off of the coat rack near the door, and once he was outside, he placed his headphones over his ears, the large ear cups fitting perfectly over his ears so that they were completely enveloped, and he turned on his usual playlist for when he went out on a run, which mainly consisted of a lot of rock and metal subgenres, techno music, anime opening and ending songs, etc.

Anything to get him in the right mood that fit his personal taste really.

After who knows how long of running around the base's perimeter, (Shiro usually just counted how many songs he went through on his playlist since he always threw it onto shuffle), the sound of rotary blades whipping through the air started beating into his ears through the headphones, and that was when he spotted the supply choppers coming in, veering his run off towards where they'd be landing.

Once Shiro got there, he was greeted with an IJN officer in the same uniform as the one who'd accompanied him on his long trip from America a few days ago, and Shiro made a note to remember his features:

Dark hair poking out from under the officers cap that highlighted the pale and rather plain looks the man bore, and he was another young officer like Shiro, though he was marginally taller than Shiro, who was a fair height for his age at just a couple of inches under six feet tall. Though it was the eyes Shiro would remember: Piercing and bright _red _of all colors. That would definitely make it easy.

"Hello there! You're from the supply corps right?" Shiro called out as he stopped his running, pulling down his headphones and wiping the sweat off from under his bangs, then placing his glasses back on, and officer seemed surprised for a moment.

"Oh, yes. I'm Ensign Ayato Kamijo. You wouldn't happen to know where Admiral Shiroyuki Kasai is, would you? Are you perhaps his son?" Ayato asked, and Shiro put his arms behind his head.

"Actually, that's me. Admiral Shiroyuki Kasai, at your service." Shiro stated, giving a respectful bow, and Ayato was taken aback for a moment.

"Wait… hold up, _you're _the Admiral I was informed about! I mean no disrespect, but I wasn't really informed you were so… young, sir." Ayato stated, trying to hide his shock, and Shiro sighed.

"I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later. They sersiously didn't tell you my age?" Shiro asked, and Ayato shook his head.

"No sir. I assumed you were perhaps older, about the same age as some of the other admirals I have met… but you're at least... fifteen, I presume?" Ayato asked, going off of Shiro's somewhat maturing and, though the Ensign wouldn't _dare _say it aloud for fear of insulting the young admiral (as hopefully he hadn't done so already), _girlish, _looks.

"Eighteen, actually. And, well, I'm expecting to get the "I was expecting someone else" at some point… I mean seriously, since when have you heard if an eighteen year old megane becoming an Admiral?" Shiro stated, and he could tell that Ayato was trying to hold back laughter, "You have permission to speak and express yourself freely ensign, I could care less truth be told."

At that, Ayato let out a soft chuckle and have a nod of agreement.

"Yes, alright then. Thank you. I've never met someone like you sir. Well then, the supplies are being taken to the warehouses as we speak, and we have the fleet girls aboard the second plane now. We asked them to remain inside until you'd been informed. You've read their files, right sir?" Ayato asked, and Shiro nodded.

"Yes I have. Special Class Destroyer Fubuki, name ship of the Fubuki class, fifth Fubuki Class Destroyer Murakumo, Fourth Akatsuki Class Destroyer, Inazuma, Sixth Shiratsuyu Class Destoyer Samidare, and finally Ninth Ayanami Class Destroyer Sazanami… you wouldn't believe my reaction to a good portion of this once I read it." Shiro stated, giving a sigh, and he could've sworn he could see a small girl peeking out at him and Ayato before diving back below the window the chopper.

"Well, I won't ask about that. And since you seem to have already read up the files, we'll let them come out to meet you. Also, we have the suppliers moving their personal items to the dorms so no need to worry there." Ayato stated, going to the chopper he'd exited and opening the side door, Shiro counting off each one who exited by the picture of them he'd seen on the files.

The first to exit the chopper was Fubuki, who was as plain as plain could get. Simple brown hair tied to a short pony tail, and generically cute features fitting for a girl who should have been starting highschool, (heck, Shiro had to admit to himself all the girls were cute in one way or another), and a standard sailor fuku uniform that only hammered the image home.

Following after Fubuki came Inazuma, who looked even more unfitting to be some kind of soldier then Fubuki. Whereas the previous girl was high school age (or so Shiro assumed, there was no telling because of how obscure this project was with him at the moment), Inazuma looked like she should have been in _elementary _school, what with being absolutely _tiny _in comparison to the other girls, her features somewhat generic like Fubuki but bearing that little kid type of cuteness that also fit her own type of sailor uniform.

"_Who the heck designs these girl's uniforms anyway? Anime fetishists?" _Shiro thought with a mental sigh and along with making a note to _slap _whoever was in charge of this if he got the chance.

After Inazuma was Samidare, who by any standard was past cute and into beautiful territory (Shiro was wondering to himself by then if, depending on whatever ship the girls were based from, had an effect on their looks, which was now making him overly curious about more famous and powerful ships such as the Yamato and Nagato class super battleships and how the fleet girls representing them would look), with long, flowing gradient blue hair and eyes to match, wearing a white uniform with black detached sleeves and long heeled boots, and like Fubuki, looked like she should be in highschool instead, as would the next two.

After Samidare came Sazanami, who was about the same height as the first and third, and like Fubuki was stuck in a sailor fuku. Her hair was a dark shade of pink held up into two short pig tails by little red bobbles, and then there was the bunny button and even a small pink _rabbit _sitting on her shoulder.

The last of the five to come out, and rather hesitantly at that, as she was giving Shiro a sour look that was a mix of disbelief and even annoyance at seeing him, was Murakumo, who looked _drastically _different than her sister Fubuki, wearing a completely different outfit with long, silver blue hair and eyes, and two floating sensor type things that were a couple of inches from the sides of her heads.

And needless to say, the _second _Ayato told the girls that the eighteen year old who looked their age who was standing before them was in fact their CO, an admiral no less than that, the reactions were rather predictable for Shiro to see coming. It was manly just surprise all around, but Murakumo looked downright _pissed _at the mere thought of being commanded by someone who was barely older than her.

"Well, I can already see that no one else was told of my age like the Ensign over here. Admiral Shiroyuki Kasai, at your service. A pleasure to meet all of you." Shiro stated, bowing his head shortly, pushing up his glasses by the rim, "And from here on out, you're new CO."

"Okay, hold up, you really expect me to believe some pretty boy is our new CO?" Murakumo grumbled.

"Uh, Murakumo-chan… I don't think you should…" Fubuki started, getting stopped by her sister.

"Hey, believe it or not that's the flat out truth. In all honesty I'm hoping I passed out when I was being told about this whole thing and am stuck in a hospital bed hallucinating, but I think it's safe to assume none of us are." Shiro stated, putting his arms behind his head again, "Alright ensign, I'll take it from here."

"Uhm… are you sure sir?" Ayato asked, and Shiro nodded.

"Yep. I'll see you next week at the supply drop." Shiro stated.

"Ah yes. Also, I was told to inform you that reinforcements have been changed to work weekly along with supplies. More info on that will come up later after some time." Ayato stated.

"Hmm, sudden change of what was in the letter, but I'll manage. Alright, thank you then Ensign Kamijo. Dismissed." Shiro stated, and the six now on the LZ watched as the choppers took off, and then Shiro turned back to Murakumo, "So, you were about to drill into me about something regarding my age?"

"Yeah. I see a bit of an issue with this… especially considering you're, I dunno, _American." _Murakumo grumbled.

"Murakumo-chan!" The other girls snapped in shock, though Murakumo just huffed, and Shiro sighed, taking off his glasses and letting the arms make a clacking sound as they closed, and that seemed to have the exact same effect as it would had he been wearing his officers hat and removed that.

"Okay, look here, because I'm only explaining this _once_. I was told about this whole project nearly a week ago and had to get shipped off here to Japan out of the blue, so I'm still adjusting to the sudden shift and all, what with having come over from America and all. And as a matter of fact, I am only _half _American, Murakumo. You want to know what the other half is? _Japanese. _So, if any of you are still harboring any old grudges from what happened back during the Pacific Theatre, seeing as how the American Navy went and sunk just about anything that floated and bombed the shit out of the islands, fine, I honestly do not care… just know for a fact that I'm descended from those who survived that war on both ends. So, if you hold any grudges towards America and Americans in general, I would kindly ask that you not direct them towards me. I am a very lenient and relaxed person I will add, but I will only put up with so much and have a very limited amount of patience for things like this." Shiro stated calmly, placing his glasses back on once he was finished, and the stunned silence he was faced with was simply _amusing _to see.

Though Shiro could tell that the other girls didn't hold any resentment, or at least it seemed like they didn't, as they seemed to simply just be surprised at the fact their CO was so young, he felt that Murakumo possibly had some issues that would need to be resolved.

"Hmph, well, we'll see… I still don't like who I'm stuck dealing with now." Murakumo grumbled.

"Hmmhmm, well, I think with enough time you'll all be used to the idea of dealing with an eighteen year old smart enough to have been picked for this. So, since I prefer actual introductions over the-bane-of-my-existence that is paperwork, would you please?" Shiro stated, replacing his previous stoic and serious look with a calmer and gentler smile that was his trademark.

"Uh… right! I'm name ship of the Fubuki Special Type Destroyers, Fubuki! Nice to meet you Commander!" Fubuki introduced, speaking formally and giving a salute, which made Shiro chuckle slightly.

"I'll say it now, there's no need to be formal with me right now Fubuki, but, whatever floats your boat I guess." Shiro chuckled, then he gleaned a weird look when he realized what he said, "Remind me to avoid making accidental ship puns from now on…"

"I'm Inazuma, Fourth ship of the Akatsuki class! Nice to meet you Admiral!" Inazuma stated happily, her voice soft and kind, like a little sisters really.

"Ninth ship of the Ayanami class, Sazanami. Nice to meet you Master!" Sazanami giggled, and Shiro tilted his head, making a questioning sound.

"Uh… you know what, never mind… I'll ask later…" Shiro muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, _"It'll be my luck if I wind up dealing with a chuunibyou at some point…" _he thought as he let out another breath.

"I'm Samidare, sixth ship of the Shiratsuyu class destroyers. It's pleasant to meet you Admiral." Samidare gave a small bow as she said that, and Shiro just chuckled as he put a hand up.

Then everyone turned to Murakumo, who was _still _glowering at Shiro.

"Ugh… fifth Fubuki class destroyer, Murakumo." Murakumo muttered, crossing her arms.

"My turn then. I'm Shiroyuki Kasai, nice to meet all of you. And I would prefer you all refer to me as Shiro, but, whatever you're comfortable with really is fine by me." Shiro stated, tilting his head, "Welcome to the Okinawa Naval District."

**A/N**

**Putting it up now, who should Shiro's secretary ship be?**


	3. Chapter 3

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 3: **

_Entry #3_

_Date: December 5__th__, Saturday, 2015_

_Time: 7:00 on the dot. (I'm a major early bird who only needs a few hours of sleep by the way)_

_Location: My office, again. (Get used to seeing that or "my room")_

_Status: Somewhere between dumbfounded and amused_

_So, first off, after the supply guy, Ayato, who I feel like I will be seeing A LOT from this point on (at least there's another guy I can talk to yeesh.), I did what I could to get the girls acquainted with the base. I'll give a simple rundown:_

_Fubuki, Samidare, and Sazanami were all pretty neutral about it, seeing as how they'd gotten over the initial shock of me being… y'know, eighteen and all, though I'm still bugged by how Sazanami calls me "Master", really need to question her on that at some point. At least Fubuki and Samidare are nice enough, though I feel like they're a little hesitant to talk to me right now, probably because of the short speech I grilled out to them, but I'm sure they'll be over it soon enough._

_Inazuma took a liking to me pretty quickly and was asking me a whole bunch of questions, some of them getting answers and some of them not… mainly about where I was from and why I snapped at Murakumo in the manner I did, so I just told her it was because I don't want my heritage to affect how they think of me. You would not BELIEVE how fast Inazuma started trying to apologize to me since she had been uneasy about me too, and it took a few minutes to calm her down and explain I didn't hold it against her. Also found out Inazuma has this really cute verbal tick in the form of ending every sentence or phrase with "nanodesu"._

_Now onto Murakumo… good GOD Murakumo. She's being saltier than the Atlantic to me now and still isn't over her initial spat towards me and how I replied. Fubuki did tell me she's going to try and get her sister in line, but we'll have to see how that goes. Murakumo was acting like I didn't exist for a good portion of my small tour, and if it wasn't for her head array things I'd have no idea what she was thinking because those things are fifty times more expressive when I'm around than she is._

_Kinda reminds me of the Ghost from Destiny. Doesn't exactly have a face, but you just KNOW what's being expressed for some reason._

_But yeah, now I have this weird feeling Murakumo is going to wind up being tsundere for some reason… I just have that inkling down my neck I get when I watch an anime and then the tsundere/yandere radar goes off._

_And after that, I will say I'm glad the supply guys moved all the girls stuff to the dorms before hand because I don't want to have to deal with whatever hell kind of a nightmare that'd become if I tried to help._

_Thank you knowledge of Japanese culture! Y'know, if I ever head out around the town, how much should I bet the locals are gonna be shocked as fuck to hear I'm half and half? Bet that'd shut a lot of resenters right the fuck up._

_Wonder how the girls will respond to me throwing an American twist on things? I mean, seriously, they're MY AGE, or at least it seems like it… not like I can treat them like grown soldiers, they'd never take me seriously then._

_Well, at least for a while I'll have to step up… I mean, really, it's just me and five others. One person is all you need to coordinate that much really._

_Oh yeah. I got a message from HQ regarding choosing a secretary… and I guess it's something of a big deal among the fleet girls when one of them is chosen to be the secretary ship, or If you were going by a naval sense, the flagship of the entire goddamn fleet itself, not just the small sortie fleet flagships, no, we're talking the big time flagship here, other wise the ship the Admiral relies on the most._

_I think I can see why it's such a big deal for them then when you think of it like that… unless the Admiral is a fuckhead then maybe it'd be considered something bad… ugh… so freaking glad that, as far as my knowledge goes, I am the only Admiral assigned to watch out for these girls._

_I think I'll wait to pick a secretary until there's more fleet girls then I can manage on my lonesome here, because right now this is going to be like coordinating a fireteam, which I've done quite a few times in training and I really don't need to pick one right this instant anyway._

_Granted, I'd get a good laugh out of seeing how Murakumo would react to me slapping her into that position, but, eh. _

Shiro shut the window for the entry, spinning his pen between his fingers, a mound of paperwork already done and stacked neatly to his left.

"They wasted absolutely no time in sending me all of that, yeesh. And on a Saturday no less… well, at least Sundays are going to be nice and chill… god do I hate needless paperwork like this… why does it even exist?" Shiro muttered, slipping his arms out of his coats sleeves and going to hang it up on the rack, grabbing his usual jacket and placing that on instead since he still needed to go on his morning run.

_**Later/Docks**_

Shiro came to a stop at the warehouses, pulling his headphones down and wiping off his brow, turning and looking out over the view of the ocean from the docks, stretching his arms with a faint smile on his face.

"Commander? What are you doing out this early?!"

Shiro turned to see Fubuki jogging towards him, wearing her own workout clothes, and Shiro chuckled.

"Oh, I was just going out for my morning run. I finished up all my paperwork pretty quickly despite the ridiculous mound that was there…" Shiro mumbled.

"Oh. I see… oh… and, I want to apologize for how Murakumo-chan treated you the other day! She's actually _really _nice but… well… she's always been like that around superiors for some reasons. And I've never seen her this bad." Fubuki bowed down to apologize, and Shiro put up a hand.

"It's alright Fubuki. I really can't blame Murakumo for being pissy with me… I mean, really, I'm sure I myself would have an issue with having my CO be some eighteen year old American if I was in her shoes." Shiro shrugged and put his arms behind his head after placing his glasses on his face.

"Well… we all were rather surprised when they told us how old you were, Commander." Fubuki stated, rather nervously though, but to her surprise Shiro laughed aloud.

"I don't blame you. Heck, the Ensign was surprise as hell to hear _I _was the Admiral. I'm still surprised by it myself but… hey, that's what happens when you happen to be a type of prodigy and have parents that are high up in two navies…" Shiro sighed and sat down on the ground, now twisting a strand of his hair.

"Oh… that, would be weird huh?" Fubuki asked, looking around with a nervous look on her face, and Shiro chuckled.

"If you wanna sit down you can. Really, I don't care nor do I mind. I'm not going to be like some of those other Admiral's you guys no doubt met to be very clear." Shiro stated, and Fubuki slowly sat down near him.

"Right… hey, Commander, what was it like for you before you came here? I mean, it's a little weird since you're so young and all… well, you're pretty much our age so…" Fubuki mumbled, scratching one of her cheeks.

"Well, I've sort of always been ahead of my peers really. I have an off the charts IQ that, well… freaked people out in more ways than one. I entered the Navy when I was like, thirteen, well, more like my dad made me join, though I was fine with it since I'm a military brat through and through. And when I was assigned to this I right as I was getting out of officers school as a lieutenant. I was pretty surprised but I'm getting used to it really." Shiro stated, setting his chin on his knees.

"Wow… that's really… hmm… I guess I could say amazing really!" Fubuki chuckled, putting a hand on the back of her head.

"Hehehe, some would say it is… haa, and some would be majorly angry at me for it too. But, I'm making use of it all though." Shiro stated, standing up, "Now, if you want we can finish up the jogging before the rest of the day carries out."

"EHHH!? You'd really be okay with that?" Fubuki yelped, shooting up.

"Sure, why not? I don't see any kind of issue with it really. Besides, it's Saturday and everyone is still moving in yada yada. And once this is done I'll go ahead and cook breakfast for everyone in the mess hall." Shiro stated with a small chuckle on his part.

"Y-You don't have to… I mean…" Fubuki started, and Shiro sighed. He knew too well how it was practically customary in Japan to initially reject being offered something in any way.

Was the young man going to let that stand in his way? Hell no.

"Fubuki, I will not take no as an answer to both my offers. C'mon, we'll finish up the run and then wake up the rest to eat." Shiro stated, Fubuki nodding, obviously taking it as an order.

_**Later/Mess Hall**_

Shiro gave an approving chuckle as he watched the girls eat all the food Fubuki had helped him prepare rather enthusiastically, his own simple meal in front of him, the chopsticks being spun between his fingers per the usual tic he'd been showing.

"So, guessing from how quiet it is I can assume everyone likes it?" Shiro chuckled, getting some surprised looks.

"Uhmm. Yes! This is all very good!" Samidare stated.

"Where did you learn to cook Commander?" Fubuki asked.

"My mother taught me before I headed off to the academy. I did a lot of the cooking for my old dorm mates back then since… well, not a lot of them were concerned with it." Shiro chuckled, "But, let's leave my boring and rather depressing academy life in the past."

A few nods went around, and of course Murakumo spoke up.

"Like we'd want to hear about that anyway." Murakumo muttered, shoving some food into her mouth, and Shiro simply chuckled.

"No, actually, I don't think anyone would like to hear that story of mine. So, since we're all gathered here, would anyone mind if I said a few things?" Shiro asked, getting nods and a huff from Murakumo. "Thank you. Now, I have _no idea _whom any of you may have had to work for before coming to this base, but I am going to slightly repeat what I said yesterday: I am a very laid back and lenient person, so I won't restrict you in acting how you please, since we're all rather young here and I see no reason for me to do so, but I'll also only put up with so much. My speech yesterday should solidify that."

"Yes. And… Admiral, we don't hold any misgivings towards you for being half-American… though… we were uneasy at first." Samidare admitted that in a timid way, and Shiro nodded.

"As I said yesterday, I would not blame you if you do since the American forces went and bombed everything to hell and back during the Pacific Theatre… but that was then and most of those old war wounds have healed up… for the most part…" Shiro said that knowing well enough there was plenty of extremists who wished Japan would go back to the way it was before, back before America pretty much made the country their metaphorical bitch, placing things in layman's terms.

"But, back onto the main matter: I will be doing my job as Admiral, _but, _I will also take into account that all of you are young women and that I myself am merely eighteen. I won't abuse my position and I especially will not try to anything with any of you. _Ever. _So, all I simply ask is that when the time comes for us to do our jobs that you do so to the best of your abilities and also hope to improve." Shiro added, being watched as he spoke with the generally same listening in look, minus Murakumo's constant glare on him. "So, over this next week until we get more supplies and reinforcements, I'd like to be able to get to know all five of you and see what you're capable of. If that's fine with all of you?"

"Of course!" Fubuki and Samidare answered.

"Yep! I'll do my best!" Inazuma laughed, throwing up an arm.

"Of course Master!" Sazanami giggled, and then Shiro turned to Murakumo.

"Fine. Whatever. If it'll make you stop this dumb speech so we can finish eating." Murakumo grumbled, and Shiro simply chuckled.

"Nice to hear that from all of you. Alright then, we'll start tomorrow morning." Shiro stated, letting a clack from his chopsticks seal it.

**A/N**

**Well, I did some thinking, and I planned out some of the Fleet Girls that will be part of Shiro's fleet as the story progresses. Here's a few for an idea of what's to come: Kongou and her sisters, Tenryuu and Tatsuta, and Nagato and Mutsu. Have fun with the thought food!**


	4. Chapter 4

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 4: Five Questions**

_Entry #4_

_Date: December__6__th__, Sunday, 2015_

_Time: 7:30_

_Location: Mess Hall_

_Status: About to wreck some face (not literally)_

_Well, it's Sunday, which also entails the girls first day of drills. And believe it or not, they gave me a fucking LIST on the kinds of drills the girls need to run. Just… WOW. Good thing I've been scanning through those documents in my spare time, cause I've got A LOT of it surprisingly._

_I let the girls have the rest of Saturday off to go and do whatever since they're gonna be busy today. Little do they know what my idea of "drills" are… or my definition of "do your best" really means._

_I know I can't push them in the way I would ordinary soldiers, but does that mean I have to go easy on them? HELL. FREAKING. NO. Hell, they're physically far more capable than your standard human anyway… really have no idea how they're… constructed I guess, so I'm pretty sure they'll be fine if I push them a bit._

_Though I think I should make it obvious that, if you saw these girls in a crowd, you'd have no way of telling that they were even some kind of super hyper advanced android or something, they're THAT similar to real humans._

_Nothing about them even seems fabricated really. And after diving through files, I found out why: NANOMACHINES. Something called Smartsteel that can change it's structure, blah blah, a bunch of sciency crap that's hard to explain. In short, while the girls are physically MUCH stronger and more durable than humans, they still have all the… things, normal humans do really._

_Now I am REALLY glad I'm in charge of them, because if you put into the factor they all have the same anatomy as a human (just that, well, they can be "repaired" if they lose anything major unlike us), because I know that ANY military has it's share of sleazebags and whackjobs, and if these girls were put under the wrong type of person… ugh… don't even want to think of that possibility…_

_BUT, onto something lighter._

_I do wonder how they'll all react to seeing what I'm like when I get serious about something, because I have been informed I get kinda hot blooded when I do. Not that I can argue because I sure as hell DO get like that when I'm being serious._

_Lord help me if I drop down a fiery speech ending in some crazy quote… well, I can think of one my dad told me that could prove to be put to some good use._

_And another note: I've already been informed about the next supply run. Thank you, Ensign Ayato. The next drop coming in will be bringing a few more girls to be the sort of, well, I'll say they're auxillary ships. _

_While I'm still not going to have a secretary persay (I went and emailed HQ and told them I'll decide on one once I get more fleet girls than I can manage on my lonesome, still waiting for a reply to see what they say) but one of them is to sort of help out with the office shiz. Not that I'd dump all the paperwork on her, I'm not heartless. Still gotta do my job even if the work is split. This girl being based off the _Ooyodo, _I really have no idea what she'll be like, though the file DOES say she'll be the one handling things coming in from HQ like mission orders._

_Though I can bet money organizing sorties and other such things is all gonna be MY job. I am the Admiral of this base. So I'm pretty sure there's going to be plenty of my own plans I'll be implementing… wonder how many times I'm gonna wind up going against orders._

_Also, I have no idea what ANY of the girls I will meet in the future will be like based on the ship they personify alone._

_The second girl is a repair ship, and if my knowledge of Japanese WWII era ships go, I'm guessing she's _Akashi, _so pretty much the medic until SOMETHING they're planning gets finished and built here at the base, but I can bet she'll be pretty damn helpful in the long run since, well… dismemberment and stuff… yeeaahhh… not even gonna go there. _

_Then there's the food supply ships, Mamiya and Irako. Don't need much of an explanation there, and now I guess I won't be doing too much cooking come the end of this week… shame really, the girls seem to like what I make. Eh, I can still help out. _

_And… well, there wasn't really even any details on the last one. No, seriously, not even a NAME was with the file, just a big thing stamped ERROR on the name spot. Yeah, not even gonna ask about that so whatever… I'll probably have to ask Ayato or maybe even Ooyodo once they get here… And, Error, as I will simply say, is like Inazuma: LOOKS WAY TO YOUNG TO BE MILITARY._

_Then again am I one to talk? No, since I'm at the age where I should be a recruit and not an admiral._

_Gagh, man this one was long…_

Shiro sighed and shut his laptop and stood up, placing his admiral's hat back onto his head and making his way back to his office, hitting the PA button once he got there.

"Anyone else who happens to be up right now, I'm announcing that training will start at 0900 sharp at the docks, so, get on up and take care of any business that needs to be done within the next hour. Thank you."

Shiro placed his laptop down after that, then turning on his heel and out of the office.

_**Grounds**_

Shiro was now outside one of the plethora of building around the track, and once he went in, it was to his surprise that the building was layed out like a school.

"Weird… was this here before or on purpose?" Shiro hummed as he wandere the halls, peeking into rooms every now and then to see that there was indeed classrooms, and instead of class numbers, each room was marked with a ship class and then a letter.

And which ship class to have the most rooms but destroyers?

"How many Destroyers do they expect to be here? Heck, why are there even classrooms in the first place?" Shiro muttered, shutting the door to another one of the classrooms. "And this isn't the only place that's like a school grounds… coulda sworn I saw an archery building near one of the ridges…"

Shiro just decided he'd find out as things went along, heading back outside and picking up his pace a bit when he saw the time, slapping on his skates to make sure _he _wouldn't be late.

It'd set a bad tone if the one who'd set the time missed it.

The docks were, for now any way, devoid of anyone but Shiro, so he took the moment to go and hit the conveniently placed switch that turned on the drill courses, obstacles and targets rising out of the water at various points.

"Well, obviously this place is more high tech than it seems under the surface…" Shiro mused, a hand on his chin as he observed the training course, then checking his watch. "And they've got fifteen minutes to get here. Hmmm…"

And on the dot as he'd specified, the five Fleet Girls were at the docks, and it seemed some of them were still a little sleepy.

"Alriiight… we're just starting off and I'm sure any drowsiness will fade soon enough…" Shiro muttered, then clearing his throat. "Alright! So, even though I _do _have the list of necessary drills memorized… why not just have be today all of you showing me what you can do? I prefer to organize things to work around everyone's specialty."

"Eh? How so?" Murakumo muttered.

"Simple: All of you will go through the course one at a time so I can observed and see how you individually operate. The first step towards coordinating a group is always knowing how the individuals work by themselves and then working towards it." Shiro stated, "Soo… who wants to volunteer to go first?"

Fubuki threw her arm up immediately, and Shiro adjusted his glasses.

"Alright then… Fubuki…" Shiro muttered.

A good amount of time was spent with each of the girls going around and practicing, Shiro taking notes, mainly how Fubuki, Murakumo, and Sazanami's "outfits" as their gear was called, made them somewhat top heavy whole moving as compared to Inazuma and Sazami, who's gear was more balanced or even lighter, and he was pretty sure it had to do with some kind of historical reference to the old war ships.

This was, notably, _after _a few times of crashes into some obstacles because of loss of control and a lot of wipeouts while Shiro eventually got to not even writing that down.

"Obviously everyone here needs time to improve…" Shiro mumbled, scanning how each of the girls were dirt tired after the amount of time they'd been spending practicing.

"Haagh… haagh… let me guess… you think we all suck don't you?" Murakumo growled.

"Mura…" Fubuki started, and Shiro put up a hand with a sigh.

"Quite the opposite. Every last one of you knows what you're doing… you just need to practice more. I guess you didn't get a lot of chances to practice before being sent here? Right?" Shiro asked, getting some nods or embarrassed looks, and he nodded himself, "Well, I did say do your best earlier… alright! I have five questions that need to be asked!"

"Eh?" Came the collective reply, and quite a few of the girls were expecting Shiro to have his trademark smirk on. But no. Instead, his look was dead serious as his right hand snapped up, one finger extended.

"First! Hast thou gone against sincerity? Second! Hast though felt ashamed of thy words and deeds? Third! Hast thou not lacked vigor? Fourth! Hast thou exerted all possible efforts? And last! Hast thou not become slothful?" Shiro put pauses in between each one, and now he was getting curious looks as he then put his arms behind his back, "Those are questions I was asked when I entered the military. Each one of those has a meaning behind them. When I say do your best, I am referencing the fourth question. "Hast thou exerted all possible effort?" From here on out, we're _all, _me included, going to use training time during the week to push ourselves and improve in whatever way we can."

"Wait hold up! We just busted our tails and barely got anything done!" Murakumo snapped.

"Not to impose sir… but Murakumo's right…" Fubuki mumbled.

"Mhmm…" Inazuma hummed, Samidare patting the small girls back, and Sazami was outright depressed because she'd screwed up, and Shiro sighed when he saw the downtrodden looks.

"Hast thou not lacked vigor?! Every last one of you has the strength to go on right now and go further! Don't let a few little slips up discourage you. Hast thou not become slothful? I won't be allowing laziness where it is no needed such as now. Everyone put in enough effort for today… but this week is going to be used for time to improve. I told all of you I will do my job as your admiral, and helping all of you to improve is part of that." Shiro replied to the comments with an iron determination in his voice that, despite the fact of unimposing he looked, was reverberating in the air, and then his classic smirk spread on his face, "We're all going to give the brass a damn good reason for every last one of us to be here. Understood?"

"**Yes admiral!"**

The reply was from all five, Murakumo snapping up with the rest for the reply and all five girls giving a salute.

"Alright then. We're going to make a powerful fleet out of you. But, I'll be doing this in my own method. Like I said, I'm going to treat all of you like you're your age… but, I'm also counting in the fact you're all fleet girls. So, whaddya say? Will you step up to my challenge and find your own answers to my questions?" Shiro chuckled, whipping out an arm.

"Yes Commander!" Fubuki snapped, giving a determined nod.

"Yes sir! I promise you'll see me try my hardest!" Samidare stated.

"Of course Master! You won't see me screw up again!" Sazanami chuckled, a smile on her face now.

"I'll make you proud sir!" Inazuma stated, her soft tone completely clashing with the volume she was trying to say that at.

"Like I'd be doing anything _but _my best! I'm surprised you're shaping up like this. Being deadly honest we were all rather skeptical about your methods." Murakumo stated, and Shiro just chuckled.

"Well, that's how I am when I take something seriously like this." Shiro stated, tipping his hat a bit, "Now, with my hopefully _final _speech out of the way and the assessment done, let's get to work on what I said about actually knowing each other."

"Uhm… Admiral, why is that?" Samidare asks.

"I hold a firm belief it's best to know who you're working with before doing so. Besides, I think there's plenty of questions about me all of you have that need to be answered since the brass decided to be secretive as all hell." Shiro stated, getting light chuckles from all but Murakumo, who just huffed and rolled her eyes. "Heh, guess this fleet is going to start coming along."

**A/N**

**Yeah, that should be Shiro's last big speech for a good while… that, and I need to start having the girls give more dialogue now that Shiro being the rousing commander is done with for a while… now, anyone wanna request Fleet Girls to join this budding fleet? Outside of the ones I have mentioned prior and now?**


	5. Chapter 5

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 5: Routines**

_**Shiro's Room**_

Shiro practically went and rolled off of his bed, thumping down onto the floor a bit to heavily, snapping awake with a shout.

"Recruit Kasai, up and… GAGH I DID IT AGAIN!" Shiro yelped, slapping himself on the forehead when he realized what had happened, then clicking on the lamp, "Ugh… I hate boot camp flashbacks…"

Shiro stood up and simply stretched, stopping at his desk and looking at the laptop.

"Make another entry or do not? Eh, I'll save it for Saturday when the drop comes in…"

Shiro's basic morning routine pretty much consisted of a short workout routine he'd taken up during his time in the academy, which pretty much only helped him stay fit and keep his strength up.

After that was done and he peered out the window, Shiro sighed to see that it was still dark out.

"Great… when did I even wake up?" Shiro mumbled, looking at the alarm clock. "3 AM? Wow… that's earlier than I usually do… hmm… eh, I'll just do my run before heading to the office."

_**Docks**_

Shiro stopped his jogging and placed his hands on his knees, panting a bit since he'd run around the perimeter area a good few times, pulling out his phone and looking at the screen since it had gone off a few times during his run.

The messages on it were simply from his parents… the one from his mother detailing how she was glad he was alright and everything else a mother could say to her son who'd been suddenly promoted and shipped off to a secret project run by the Japanese Navy under the IJN codename (which was apparently causing some controversy, nor surprise there) blah blah blah, and all of it had to be in more than ONE message.

As for the one from his father, one word summed it up: Formality.

"I swear dad tries too hard to be formal. I may be your superior via rank but I'm still your son for Christ's sake old man." Shiro mumbled, twisting one of his white streaks, flinching when the sun finally started rising out from above the horizon, "And time to get to work… hmph…"

_**Office**_

"And time for the weektime paperwork stack… oh joy…" Shiro muttered with an annoyed tone, blankly staring at the stack of papers now on his desk, though the email he'd found on the desk computer was more in his interest at the moment, as it was a reply from HQ about what he'd sent the previous day, and it read this:

_Admiral Kasai,_

_We've gone over your statement regarding your decision in not electing a secretary ship for the time being. And while quite a few board members very much disagreed with that choice, we found it best to trust your better judgement and to see if, for the time being, you can produce results on your lonesome, although we do ask you allow Ooyodo to assist you for the time being._

_Also, in regards to reinforcements: There are a designation of Fleet Girls that have been put under review for this project and quite a bit more on the way we are hoping to bring in specifically for this. The five girls currently with you are some of the first, so please treat them well. We will also send you files on any Fleet Girl we ourselves will assign to your base, and also a registry of those available to be transferred to your station per your request. The base you occupy was designed to house quite a large number of these girls for the purpose of forming smaller "fleets" so to speak so that you can cover more ground during operations and gather seaside supplies._

_Though we are sure that you would simply refer to the groups as squads, as they are normally called._

_We look forward to seeing your future successes with the project, and, we also attached files on just what you are fighting… please take the time to look at them at your earliest convenience._

_A friend_

"So they're gonna be obscure huh? Greeaattt… but, that answers why this base is so huge, there's gonna be a lot of Fleet Girls here at some point I guess… at least enough to form multiple teams I guess… who knows…" Shiro mumbled, then clicking the attached files to see what they were, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw the satellite images of some of the islands… ones he _did not _precisely remember as being part of the Pacific sea.

But it was some of the closeup surface images taken via submarine that interested him more: Images of reptilian black creatures drifting on the water… and to his surprise, some that looked like more… mutated versions of Fleet Girls, though some were worse than others in terms of grotesqueness.

"So _those _are what everyone meant by Abyssal… well… things just got a few times more interesting…" Shiro mused, spinning his pen per the usual habit, and then he craned his neck when he caught the door opening, snickering when he saw Samidare and Inazuma peeking in. "Samidare, Inazuma, what are you two doing?"

"WAGH! He saw us!" Samidare yelped.

"Oh no…" Inazuma murmured.

"I'm not mad, you _can _come in if you want… I don't lock the door for a reason." Shiro chuckled, leaning on his free hand, the two Fleet Girls entering, "So, is there anything you two needed? Drills _are _starting in a bit… agh crap, I was so busy with that email I forgot to go and make breakfast…"

"Oh… no, we took care of that actually." Samidare stated, Shiro humming in surprise.

"We… we wanted to know if you'd like to come and eat with all of us! Be-Before we all get busy…" Inazuma mumbled shyly, and Shiro chuckled, standing up.

"Well then, I can't really say no to that can I? Alright, I'll be down at the mess hall in a few minutes. I just need to check a couple of things and I'll be right there."

The two Fleet Girls smiled and gave each other a high five, stepping out of the office, and Shiro sat back down.

"Nice to know at least a majority of my current batch of subordinates likes me to an extent… now Murakumo is another thing entirely. Well, at least I know a bit more about what's going on here… but still… the Abyssals… I need to look into them more… maybe Ayato knows something… well… at least I'll have plenty of time to research that's for damn sure."

**Mess Hall**

Shiro peeked in through the door, almost wishing that the mess hall would have more than just him and the five fleet girls in it… an empty place like that always bothered him since he'd gotten used to the normal clamor a busy mess hall tended to have.

"About time…" Murakumo grumbled as Shiro sat down.

"No need to be snippy Murakumo. I was taking care of somethings so it took me a while." Shiro stated, "Even if it's the weekend there's still some paperwork I need to do, even if I hate it."

"Ehh? What do you mean?" Fubuki asked.

"I'm… not too keen on filling out papers when I don't see it as being necessary… it's a habit I shouldn't have… and protocol is protocol, even _if _it annoys the ever loving hell out of me." Shiro murmured, looking at the simple but well-made breakfast Samidare and Inazuma had made. "Samidare, Inazuma…"

The two girls looked at Shiro, partially fearing he'd have a bad comment, but instead he was grinning.

"This looks great! If you'd like I can help teach you some cooking I learned back in America and from my father at some point. If you'd like of course." Shiro stated, the two girls nodding enthusiastically.

"I want to learn to, Master!" Sazanami declared, throwing up a hand.

"I… would to…" Fubuki murmured shyly, and Shiro glanced at Murakumo, who just gave a huff, and Fubuki bowed her head, "Again, I'm sorry for Murakumo-chan… she isn't always this snippy…"

"Ah no, it's fine. I've dealt with the snippy type before." Shiro chuckled, Murakumo glowering at him while the others laughed, and Shiro removed his glasses, and while the girls expected him to get serious, he just chuckled, "Don't worry. I'm done with speeches for a while, trust me. I just wanted to ask if you'd all be fine with me watching you go through your drills. I want to take some notes so I can see if I need to tweak anything of specifically help you all improve."

"EHHH?!" The five ship girls gasped, and Shiro chuckled again.

"Not that we wouldn't appreciate it Commander but…" Fubuki murmured.

"It's… well… we never had anyone actually offer to _help _during our drills…" Samidare stated.

"Yeah, before we came here the other admirals who tested us all just sat back and watched us flop around." Murakumo grumbled, obviously thinking back to something that had annoyed her.

"Well, I'm different than those hard asses up there in the JMSDF on the mainland. I'm your CO, and I want to know more about how my troops operate. Heck, some of the greatest military leaders in history were always out on the front lines with their troops." Shiro stated.

"Yeah but this is different… those Abyssal things aren't something a regular human can even think of handling." Murakumo stated.

"I know that. I finally got the infor about them today. But, I want to know what you all can do and how you operate so I can plan proper strategies that can word. I had such high marks during training because me and the people in my team new how we thought and operated, and I was able to plan a proper strategy to work with our strengths and weaknesses. And that's what I want to do with all of you." Shiro stated that in a musing manner, "So, will you be fine with me watching and taking notes?"

Shiro was met with affirmatives and a huff from Murakumo that pretty much said "I could care less."

"Alright then. Let's get busy." Shiro chuckled.

_**Training Course**_

Shiro was watching the girls practice on the course from a watch tower he'd had help setting up, back in his casual outfit, and he was occasionally typing in notes and data into his laptop, which rested on his cross legs since there was no way they could get a chair onto the small tower currently, and he was making mental notes as well.

"_Inazuma sticks closer to the others… she works better when someone is beside her… and Fubuki and Samidare are more than happy to help her out… Sazanami is a decent shot, but her maneuvering could use a bit of work… Samidare and Fubuki are, I guess, technically the oldest… they aren't terrible but they aren't great, so I'll have to rely on them to help me out with planning with the others… and Murakumo… she may have guns but she prefers her spear… and she has a bad habit of rushing out… that'll need to be adjusted through some practice so she doesn't do anything reckless…" _Shiro thought, putting a hand on his chin, looking back up at the girls skating around on the water, and then another thought crossed his mind as Inazuma turned and waved at him, Samidare keeping the small girl from tumbling over, and Shiro couldn't help but grin and wave back. _"I feel strangely at ease around all of them… I came here thinking I'd be way too busy to relax… but it's quite the opposite… sure, I'm busy, but I still have time to relax and chill out… sure that might change as the amount of people here gets bigger and things start getting underway… but even then I feel like things can go well even when they get heated up… my only question is… what are we all going to go through while fighting the Abyssals? How many of us are going to be damaged or broken because of this war… and how many of us are going to start leaning on one another for that support we all need?" _

**A/N: Yep, not every chapter is going to have a journal entry. Oh, and from consideration and form reviews, here's a list of ship girls you can expect to see coming!**

**The Kongou Sisters**

**Tenryuu and Tatsuta**

**Yamato**

**Nagato and Mutsu**

**Yuudachi and a few of her sisters**

**Inazuma's sisters**

**And currently I am looking through heavy cruisers and carriers.**


	6. Chapter 6

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 6: A Not So Pleasant Surprise**

_Entry #5_

_Date: December 11__th__, 2015, Friday (need to start putting the day here more often)_

_Time: 6:00_

_Location: My office_

_Status: A bit too hopped up on my morning coffee_

_Friday, aka supply/reinforcements day. Today is when the auxiliary fleet girls arrive, so that should entail some more help around the base with the menial things. Help I need since the place is so huge and I will eventually be cooking for MORE than six mouths, which is kinda hard to do off the bat if you don't have too much experience with that much food… and need I say from what I've seen over the weeks I may need to be safe since the Destroyer girls have regular appetites… carriers and super battleships worry me on that note however…_

_On a note aside from that, the weeks training helped me get a very good idea at how each of my current fleet fights, and with help from dummy rounds we found in the warehouses, the girls were able to have some mock battles against one another and practice some of the formations I came up with as well, so they'll know what to implement when I sortie them… unless the base gets attacked or I assume direct command, which then I'd be taking the role of the team leader… eh, I'll say flagship to go with the whole fleet deal._

_So, hopefully today will be nice and quiet…_

Right as Shiro was about to close his laptop, an explosion sounded from outside, and in his shock, he instinctcly typed out a few words…

_I'm now eating my words…_

"What the hell!? Who's attacking… agh screw it… we'll see once we get out there…" Shiro muttered as he slammed the emergency button and hit the PA. "Attention all personnel! We're under attack by enemy forces! Head to the docks and gear up immediately!"

Shiro stepped away from the desk, and he flinched when another explosion sounded.

"Dammit… I bet it's Abyssals…" Shiro muttered, and then he slammed the switch he'd found under his desk some time ago, and a viewing screen showed up, multiple segments on it, a few showing that the girls had made it to the docks already, which was pretty fast at that too, and more showing who was attacking.

And indeed it was Abyssals, but only a few of the smaller grunt ones, though Shiro couldn't bring to mind what class at the moment, not that he was going to, and there was only a few, which led him to assume they must have been a scout unit sent to investigate.

"Well, sorry to say Abyssals, but your scouts aren't coming back." Shiro muttered as he placed an earpiece on, "Can you all hear me?"

"HUH!? Commander?" Fubuki yelped from the other end of the line.

"HEY! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Murakumo yelled.

"Relax, this is just the comm link." SHiro muttered, his voice deadest and serious.

"Admiral, shouldn't you get somewhere safe… wait, where are you?" Samidare asked, and Shiro could spot each of them looking around the docks, and they flinched when another shell hit.

"Don't worry, they aren't aiming to bring down any buildings. They're just trying to draw us out. And we'll let them know we're not happy." Shiro stated, looking between the screens.

"Right. So, what are we up against!?" Murakumo growled, and Shiro chuckled at her shift at the prospect of a fight, though it was likely she wanted to vent her anger, and what better way to do that than trash some Abyssals?

"A few light carriers. Three or four, so this shouldn't be too hard for your first live combat run. Gear up and then I'll relay your orders! Normally I'd assign a flagship, but since they're attacking home turf I'll take that role!" Shiro stated, growling when another shell hit, and this one seemed closer.

"Yes Admiral!" The girls replied in unison, each one stepping down to the launch paths and getting their outfits locked on, dashing out into the open.

_**With the Girls**_

"Alrigt, we're out Commander!" Fubuki relayed, looking back at the other four behind her, and unlike when they'd started training, all of them were sailing steadily.

"Good. I'll make the start simple: Fubuki, Murakumo, Sazanami you three are taking the lead, once the Abyssals are in range, feel free to blow them to hell. Murakumo, don't use your spear unless you _know _you won't get hit. Samidare, Inazuma, you two are faster, so run support. Set it to a diamond formation. This is search and destroy as well. Draw their fire away from the base too. We don't need more damage to repair, so get them to aim their shots towards open waters!" Shiro commanded, the girls complying and getting into formation, Fubuki, Sazanami, and Murakumo forming the front points of the formation, with Samidare and Inazuma taking the two rear spots.

After some distance, since the docks were on another end of the base, the fleet caught sight of the four light cruiser abyssal, which were taking pot shots at the base, and now that they were out, the girls could see the craters in the open sections of the base, and some damage had been done to the warehouses, though thankfully nothing major was in them nor things that would be _bad _to have damaged.

"Commander, Fubuki! We have the enemies in sight! The base has taken heavy damage, but thankfully no major buildings are hit and the repairs won't take much." Fubuki relayed, and Shiro gave a relieved sigh from the other end.

"Good. All of you, make sure you don't get hit. I'm saying this as both a precaution and because we don't have our medical officer here yet. We need to drive these guys off or, as intended, destroy them before the Ensign arrives with the auxiliary fleet girls alright?" Shiro ordered.

"And what if… what if we do get hit?" Inazuma asked, giving a slight shudder.

"I won't lie and say it won't or cannot happen… but if you get hit hard and can't keep going, pull back and do not be a hero…" Shiro ordered, and there was a somber tone to his voice, but, the ordered was relayed, and so the girls complied, "Okay. Once Fubiki, Murakumo, and Sazanami draw their fire, consider this weapons free. Make them regret coming near this place!"

Shiro received sounds of acknowledgment, and once they were in range, Fubuki, Sazanmi, and Murakumo stopped and aimed.

"FIRE!" Shiro ordered, the Abyssals being hammered by the shots fired by the three Destroyers, Sazanami and Inazuma skirting around and firing strafing shots, the Abyssals turning in the water and redirecting their fire, the girls splitting their formation to avoid the shells before gathering again.

"Commander, we'll lead them away from the base so stray shots don't hit!" Fubuki shouted.

"Alright. Weapons free everyone! Take a column formation, make them try and focus their fire!" Shiro ordered, the girls turning and rearranging into a straight line, firing back on the charging Abyssals and weaving in and out to avoid their fire as they moved and fired, the Abyssals rearing back when they nailed by a short, one of the four going up in flames after a shot from Inazuma went right into it's barrel, and the little girl was stunned for a moment at what she'd managed.

"I… I took one down…" Inazuma gasped.

"INAZUMA-CHAN!" Samidare yelled, and Inazuma turned and shrieked when she saw one of the Abyssals leap at her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Murakumo yelled, dashing forward and leaping up, driving her spear right through the Abyssal's face and then slamming it into the water, the beast shuddering before falling limp. "And stay down bastard! Inazuma, nice job, but don't be so shocked! We have two more left… and just to be sure…."

Murakumo took aim with her own cannon after extracting her spear and fired a shot straight through the Abyssal's eye, the body sinking down into the depths.

"Nice job you two. Alright, with the two left, it's all clean up." Shiro stated, and he hummed a bit, "Got it! All of you, draw the two remaining Abyssals close together by forcing them in a direction, and once you do, pelt them with shells until they blow."

"Doesn't that sound, I dunno, reckless?" Murakumo muttered.

"I'll crack a joke later, but yes, it is reckless Murakumo. But I'm not hearing any objections. Anyone else think this will work?" Shiro asked.

"IF we can end this faster, then let's do it! WHOA!?" Samidare stated, yelping as she dodged a shot, the shell _just _grazing her, firing back at the Abyssal that had fired at her.

"Let's trust Master on this Mura-chan! We spent all that time training with him so we know he knows what he's planning!" Sazanami stated, twirling to avoid a shell and returning fire.

"You've been listening to him so far Murakumo-chan. Put up with it for just a bit longer, please?" Fubuki asked, skating over to her sister, and then Murakumo looked down to see Inazuma tugging at her dress.

"Please? You saved me, so let's make sure Admiral doesn't get hurt by these things like how you helped me! I want to get through this and meet our new friends too." Inazuma stated, and Murakumo sighed.

"Alright, I'll put up with him ordering me around for just a bit longer. Let's finish them off!" Murakumo snapped.

"Hehehe, nice job you guys." Shiro chuckled, and Murakumo yelped.

"YOU HEARD THAT!?" Murakumo snapped.

"The comms are still on so yeah. Now, finish these guys off!" Shiro shouted.

"Roger that!" The girls yelled, splitting off into two and three, skirting around the Abyssals and then circling back around them, the black monsters following the girls as they tried to get a bead on them, and as Shiro predicted, the two beats rammed into each other when they gave chase to the fleet girls.

"Now! Hammer them to hell!" Shiro yelled, the five fleet girls firing on the Abyssals in synch, the beasts blowing up into flames after the second volley, and while stunned for a moment, the girls soon broke out into cheering.

"We did it! Wediditwedidit!" Fubuki cheered, jumping up.

"Of course we did. And barely a scratch on any of us." Murakumo chuckled, spinning her spear.

"Yes! Hahahaha!" Samidare cheered, she and Inazuma hugging each other.

"Victory! I wonder what Master is going to think?' Sazanami mused.

"Well, go get de armed and we'll see. I'm already out on the pier anyway." Shiro chuckled, and each of the girls yelped, and within the next few minutes, they'd all rushed back to the base, Shiro greeting them from the makeshift watchtower, a pair of binoculars around his neck.

"COMMANDER! What were you doing out her!?" Fubuki yelled as they all stopped,and Shiro clambered down.

"Well, ocne you drew the Abyssals away the monitors only went too far, so I grabbed these and came out to watch. Looks like all the training paid off." Shiro chuckled, holding up the binoculars.

"You know how I said your plan to finish them off was reckless? Well, that was even more so. I don't like you very much, but Fubuki-nee-san is right, you shouldn't have come out here." Murakumo muttered, looking to the side.

"Yeah! What if one of the Abyssals had turned around? It might have seen you and shot you!" Samidare yelped, and Inazuma yelled in terror at the thought, and Shiro sighed when Sazanami started freaking out.

"Advice to you all: Focus on the "did", not the "what if" or the "could have". Think of what _will _or what _did _happen. What did happen as that you all made your first sortie spectacular. And I see the only injury was a small graze." Shiro mused, and Samidare put a hand over where she'd been nicked.

"It's not too bad really. Though… I think the repair ship should look at me once she gets here." Samidare murmured.

"I was gonna suggest that. Alright then, Ensign Yamato should be here any moment, so I'll greet him while you go get our gear off." Shiro stated, "Oh, and Inazuma, congrats on landing the first one!"

"Haaa! Th-Thank you Admiral!" Inazuma stated, her face brightening as it reddened a bit to go along with her smile, and Shiro chuckled, leaning over from the docks and petting the small girl on the head.

"Your welcome. And since you all did so well, I'll go ahead and se eif I can bake something good for a treat tonight, whaddya say?" Shiro chuckled, and he let out a musing sound when the same supply copters started coming in, and he looked back to hs current fleet, the girls all nodding to his suggestion.

Shiro waved the other five off and trotted over to the copters, and Ayato was out in a flash once he saw the young man approaching.

"Admiral Kasai! What happened?! The place is a…" Ayato gasped, and Shiro waved him down.

"Surprise Abyssal attack, but don't worry, it was only a few scouts who were trying to draw us out. But, the girls took them all out brilliantly. The only injury was that Samidare got grazed." Shiro stated.

"Oh, well, then Akashi will be able to take a look at it then, though knowing how tough these girls are, I think it wouldn't be too major for Samidare." Ayato stated, "Ah yes, about one of the planned construction buildings we're dropping the supplies for off as well. It's a repair dock that will have special water implemented in it that can help repair the girls and speed up the process, and help take the edge off of Akashi, though she _will _have to perform more major surgeries."

"Building… water… wiat are you talking about something like a hotspring/bathhouse!?" Shiro yelped.

"Uhm… yes, actually." Ayato stated, and Shiro let out a breath.

"That's gonna be a little weord but okay. Well then, I think I'm ready to meet the auxiliary." Shiro stated.

"Right. Oh, and this time, we informed them about you ahead of time… needless to say all of them but the mysterious one were surprised." Ayato responded.

"Ah, about that one… do you know anything?" Shiro asked.

"No sir, I don't… but Ooyodo might so I'd ask her." Ayato stated, Shiro nodding, "Alright, you can come out now!"

The side door to the transport Ayato had taken opened up, and out came the next batch.

Ooyodo was a fair, petite girl, and as Shiro expected since he wasn't expecting to see a single bad looking fleet girl, was admittedly cute, but a simpler kind of cute, with plain, straight brown hair and a slightly elaborate uniform, and despite what Ayato had said, she still seemed to be surprised to see Shiro in the flesh, taking off her glasses and making sure she wasn't seeing things, and perhaps she'd been expecting Shiro to be a bit smaller than he was, as he was an average height for his age, clocking in at 5'11… though he was thinly framed of course and it tended to make him look smaller.

Akashi outright _bounded _out of the copter, dressed similarly to Ooyodo but with open toed _get _shoes seemingly made from metal on her feet and even some armor on her, and her face was bright and rather cheerful, pink hair tied into a few tails flowing down her back, and Shiro was thinking she'd be rather energetic unless things got bad, which hopefully could help out with morale… one didn't really _want _the one patching up their wounds to be terribly morbid unless it was just _that bad. _

Mamiya stepped out and was _shocked _to see the base in it's current condition, and Shiro _immedaitly _thought of a motherly figure when he saw her, and he was thankful that she _didn't _have the typical "motherly-hairstyle-of-death" he knew all too well of from anime, instead her long, flowing brown hair tied up with a red ribbon and her bangs bearing a clip in them.

Irako looked like a younger Mamiya, though her eyes were amber unlike her sister ships being brown, and she was rather miniscule when placed next to Mamiya, but was just as converd when she saw the base in it's ruins.

And as for the last ship girl, the one pegged Error, she was… small, to say the least, wearing a simple white sailor school uniform similar to Inazuma's with a beret atop her orangish curls, two braided pigtails falling down her shoulders.

"What happened here?" Mamiya murmured.

"I'll explain later. For now, I'll introduce myself. Admiral Shiro Kasai, at your service. And you'll meet the other five members of the fleet in a bit, since they're taking their gear off right now. Welcome to the Okinawan base." Shiro chuckled.

"Uhm… nice to meet you Admiral! Forgive me for looking surprised when I saw you. I just… wasn't really expecting someone like you." Ooyodo murmured.

"I've been getting that as of late, but it's fine Ooyodo." Shiro chuckled, and then Akashi nearly bolted right up to him.

"There was a battle right? Nobodies wounded too badly? Maan, if someone got hurt badly while I wasn't here…" Akashi murmured, and Shiro chuckled, patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, nobody is hurt too badly. One of the other girls just got grazed a bit, but it isn't too major, but, I did tell her she should have it looked at." Shiro stated.

"I'll get right on it sir! Irako, can you hand me my medical bag?" Akashi asked, Irako nodding and pulling the back out of the transport, Akashi nabbing it and dashing off, skidding to a stop, "Uhm… where are the main docks?"

"You'll find them just past the dorms!" Shiro called out, Akashi nodding and running off, then he turned to the remaining four, "Well, today was… rather hectic so… let's just take the rest of the day off why don't we?"

**A/N**

**Holy heck I did this in a few hours… alright, now to contemplate the fleet girls to join the Kasai fleet for the next reinforcement from both the chosen list I made and reccomendations. So, to ask, from who I've said will show up and recommendations, who would ya'll like to see join this fleet next time eh?**


	7. Chapter 7

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 7: Leisure Time**

_Entry #6_

_Date: December 14__th__, 2014, Sunday_

_Time: Noon_

_Location: My Office_

_Status: Freaking out (in a good way)_

_Well, Friday was nuts. I cut it off because, well, in short, surprise attack. But hey, we did good and wiped out the bad guys no sweat, the only actual injury being a minor graze on Samidare, so no biggie, there, and whoo boy, what happened AFTER I sent the report in to HQ is where stuff gets good._

_But before that, I was right: The building supplies that were sent in are meant to build some kind of uber high tech hot spring that can heal the girls, which will alleviate some of the work Akashi has to do except for when things get major. I personally recommended we add a section for me so that, if I want, I can relax too… Murakumo, of course, took the chance to call me a pervert and insinuate I was going to try and peek._

_I thank Fubuki for keeping her sister in check with comments like that, and Murakumo got a good smack on the head from her older sister, and I quote, Fubuki said this:_

"_The Commander would never do something like that and you know it Murakumo-chan! He's kind and even worries about us, so he wouldn't do something of that nature! Don't give the new girls a bad impression of him!"_

_Not sure if I'm being funny here but I think Fubuki's taken a liking to me, and in a seemingly different way than Inazuma has… I dunno, not like I'm some kind harem protagonist or something._

_So, after introductions I spent Friday afternoon and half of Saturday showing the auxiliary fleet girls around and such, getting them settled and all, I went back to my office to find a new email from HQ, addressed to me from that same mysterious "friend". Bluntly, they freaked the fuck out the second they found out the base had been attacked, but were very impressed with how I handled the situation and prevented anything from getting out of hand._

_Points to me. Hehehe._

_But, where it got good was what they said after the praise: To make sure something like that doesn't happen again, on the next reinforcement, I'm getting a few powerful fleet girls along with the Destroyers scheduled to arrive as well, and whooboy, am I stoked. Why? One word:_

_Battleships._

_They. Are sending. Battle ships. And while NOT part of the Big 7, these four have something unique: they're fast. Now, if anyone knows anything about the IJN fleet of WWII, which I've been pouring a lot of my recent free time into researching whenever I wasn't helping/hanging out with the girls. The four ships in question: The ENTIERTY of the Kongou class. Four of the fastest battleships the IJN produced back then. Ships that are as fast as Destroyers but hit WAY harder._

_But… I'm not setting my hopes terribly high. If I've learned ANYTHING from anime and real life, sometimes you need to be wary. Sure, a lot of the times the tough people either have a) a stick up their ass that's been wound too tightly (like me former drill sergeant), or b) actually really nice and kind… or the third option: c) A COMPLETE WEIRDO._

_Now, with these notes, I'm just excited to be able to meet the new roster when they arrive along with any fleet girls Ayato sends me the files on who will arrive. I do like getting to know my subordinates, so hey, maybe things will get interesting around here._

_Heck, I might finally get a girlfriend… HAHAHAHA! No, I wouldn't ever think about that with these girls… at least, not right now._

_But, it does make me worry if my parents decide to drop in… no… wait, not my parents, I meant to say if Colonel Sakai and Captain Sakai decide to visit… I consider them and my parents two separate sets of people._

Shiro sighed a bit and shut his laptop, and he glanced over at the couch in the room, where Error, as she refused to respond to anything else for _some _reason, was playing with a small white cat she'd somehow found, and Ooyodo was making sure the last of the papers were done.

"Um… Admiral, I don't mean to impose, but, I do wonder, why is it you decided not to take an official secretary ship yet?" Ooyodo asked, Shiro glancing at her, and then the young man chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's not because I thought I could do the job by myself and wouldn't need help. And for the record you do your job very well." Shiro stated, Ooyodo yelping in surprise.

"But, if so, then why…" Ooyodo started, and Shiro held up a hand.

"Simple: For the time being, I _can _handle this by myself. Right now it's just the current five girls, and the auxiliary. I think that for now, I can handle myself just fine. So… consider this a bit of a trial then. As things get more hectic, I'll make you my official secretary if you work hard enough. Sound like a deal?" Shiro chuckled, and Ooyodo nodded her head rapidly.

"If all it takes is for me to prove myself, then I surely will! You can count on me, Admiral!" Ooyodo stated, taking a bow, and Shiro chuckled, then he let out a murmur.

"Good… now can you please help me move Error? She hasn't let go of my legs since sneaker over here somehow, and she fell asleep and they've gone numb…" Shiro murmured, pointing down after swiveling his chair a bit, trying to pry the small girl off, but her grip was practically _iron _as he tried to pull.

"Oh! Yes sir!" Ooyodo yelped, stepping over and helping with trying to pry the small ship girl off, Shiro standing up to try and give a bit more leverage, and when the two _did _pry Error off of Shiro's legs, the sudden release caused Shiro to tumble forward.

"WAAGH!"

After a successive crashing sound and yells from both parties, Shiro opened his eyes and the yelped rather loudly when he saw after falling he'd wound up on top of Ooyodo, their faces centimeters apart, and when Ooyodo opened her eyes to see what happened, both parties blushed heavily.

"Admiraaal!"

At the call and with the door crashing open, Shiro and Ooyodo shot up, leaving a bit of an awkward air in the room as Murakumo stormed in.

"Eh? What the heck is up with you two? YOU WEREN'T PULLING ANYTHING FAST WERE YOU!?" Murakumo snapped and shot right up to Shiro.

"N-NO! Why would I do something like that! Either way, what are you barging in like this for anyway?" Shiro muttered.

"We're bored… all we have to do on time off is play with stupid cards… isn't there _anything _else we can do here _besides _train?!" Murakumo shouted, and Shiro blinked.

"You know I completely forgot that this base has nothing in the way of entertainment… hmm… I wonder…" Shiro hummed, placing a finger on his forehead after taking his admiral's hat off, then he snapped when he got an idea, "Got one! I'll go see if a projector is stored somewhere in the back here or in the warehouses, and then I'll introduce you guys to a few things! Ooyodo, can you get everyone organized in one of the empty rooms here? I don't care which one since the one chosen will then be renovated."

"Renovated? Into what?" Ooyodo asked, and Shiro chuckled.

"A game room, what else? Everyone here, me included, are all teenagers for the most part, and besides, when there's no sorties on days like today and no training, like Murakumo said, it's just boring right now." Shiro stated.

"So let me get this straight, you're going to set aside an _entire _room in here for the sake of keeping us entertained in some way when we have free time?" Murakumo muttered, not believing it herself, and Shiro nodded.

"Yep! Alright, you two go get everyone else, and I'll get looking for a projector to use!" Shiro chuckled, dashing to the back room of the office as the two fleet girls left, and he was surprised to see a bunch of boxes and a note on one of them, which read…

_Admiral Kasai,_

_We figured that, what with the fleet girls being teenagers like you and all, we should stow some things for entertainment purposes here. We weren't sure when you'd find these but we hope there helpful to get things started. You'll have to order more but we picked out some simple choices here and there. And to make it clear if any of the girls become engrossed by these in their free time it is all on you, not that we blame you._

_A friend._

"Who the heck is the guy who keeps sending me these letters and other things? Still… oddly considerate of them to leave all this here ahead of time… what's all in it?" Shiro murmured, taking note of the projector on one of the boxes, and he looked inside of that one, and his eyes nearly bugged out when he saw the contents, and he even took off his glasses to make sure the faux lenses weren't screwing with his eyes. "Seriously!? A PS3 with games and controllers… what _else _is stowed in here?"

Shiro started looking around, and he kept having small freak outs when he found more of the mainline gaming systems with everything they'd need included, Blu-ray players and other such devices as well as some more conventional, non electronic games.

"ADMIRAL!" Ooyodo came rushing back into the room, and Shiro peered out of the closet, his own excited face one.

"YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!" both shouted, and they stopped when they realized they'd both spoken at once.

"Uhm… you go first…" Ooyodo murmured.

"No, no, you go." Shiro stated.

"Okay… well, since Murakumo-chan went to get the others, I was looking around through some of the extra rooms, and I… oh just come on! I need to show you!" Ooyodo rushed forward and grabbed Shiro by his arm, the boy yelping as she yanked him out of the room and down the hall.

"AYIYIYIYI! Please don't pull my arm out of it's socket by accident!" Shiro yelped as he rolled his arm.

"AH! I'm sorry! But, please, look inside, oh, and this note was on the door as well… it looks recent so I think it wasn't here before." Ooyodo stated, handing Shiro another slip of paper like the previous one, and Shiro opened that to read what it said.

_Admiral Kasai,_

_We also figured you'd need a room for all that stuff in your offices back room so we took the liberty of renovating one of the rooms into an entertainment hall during the last supply drop. Hope you guys like it!_

_A friend_

"Okay serious, who the hell is this "friend" who keeps addressing these and the emails to me?" Shiro murmured.

"Hmm… I don't know… perhaps they're one of the heads or Project Kancolle?" Ooyodo suggested.

"Maybe… alright then, let's see what's in here…" Shiro murmured, turning the knob on the door and pushing it open, outright _yelling _in shack when he saw that the previously empty and rather large room was now filled with all sorts of comfortable looking furniture, both western and Japanese, with a rather large (understatement) TV near the half circle couch and a slew of pads for those who would sit on the floor stacked in the corner, tables for other games, and even a poker/billiards table and a poker table as well.

"Holy hell these guys thought of everything…" Shiro murmured.

"I KNOW! It's really nice that they're being so considerate though, don't you think?" Ooyodo stated as Shiro closed the door.

"I'd say so… alright then, let's start moving all those boxes and everything in… I'll personally handle connecting everything…" Shiro stated, already removing his military coat.

_**A short time later**_

Shiro was just finishing up the last of the connecting wires for the game systems, surprised there were enough jacks and ports for everything on the back of the TV set up, and he wiped his brow as he rolled out from behind the TV and pushed it back into place, all the bases current set of fleet girls either talking on the couch, playing around on the floor, etc.

"Admiral! Do you know how to play this game?" Samidare called out, holding one of the pool cues.

"Depends on whether you're talking about pool of billiards…" Shiro stated as he wiped his hands on his jeans, "Alright, everything is hooked up… now, let's see here… okay, question, do _any _of you watch any shows, anime, etc. of the like?"

Silence.

"You're kidding me? Hagh… alright then… everyone gather around." Shiro stated, all of the girls going from what they were doing before and taking seats on the couch since it was large enough to accommodate at least a dozen to fifteen people at once without squishing.

"Master! Are you going to show us some of what you watched before coming here?" Sazanami asked, throwing up a hand.

"I figured I'd at least show you guys one or two today just to uh… give a feel for it all I guess?" Shiro murmured.

"Can we take a vote on what to watch?" Murakumo asked in her typically annoyed tone.

"I don't see why not. So, let's just go around and vote: A movie, anime, or games, which do you ten want to start with?" Shiro asked.

Two calls for movie (Mamiya and Irako), seven calls for anime (everyone else besides Murakumo), and one didn't care (Murakumo).

"Alright, an anime it is… uhm… sorry you two…" Shiro murmured as he opened his laptop.

"Oh no it's fine!" Mamiya stated.

"Hehehe, well, we'll watch a movie of your guys' choosing next… good thing I can stream just about anything on this puppy, thank you secret government tech!" Shiro chuckled, opening up the usual anime site he watched things on, "Also, warning you guys now that this is gonna be subbed since I don't know any Japanese streaming sites yet."

"It'll be fine, Commander." Fubuki stated.

"Heh, okay then… now, what's a good anime on the list of ones I've watched that is good for an introduction… not gonna go with one of the big three of Dragon ball… hmm…" Shiro hummed as he put a finger on his forehead again, "Hmmm…"

"He's thinking really hard about this…" Inaznuma murmured.

"Picking a good first anime is important… it helps set a bar for anything else you watch and leaves an impression… you don't want it to suck but at the same time it can't be too brilliant and needs to have flaws to recognize… AHA! Why did Code Geass not come to my mind immediately?" Shiro chuckled as he opened a book mark and then jacked his computer into the TV, clicking on the first episode….

_**Much later**_

"Holy heck we've gotten through two thirds of R1 in one sitting…" Shiro murmured, his eye twitching a bit as some of the fleet girls were now sitting closer to the TV to watch intently, Shiro now on the couch, Error sleeping with her head on his lap and her cat on his head for some reason.

"Admiral, how long is this anime?" Sazanami asked, looking back from her pad.

"About 50 episodes when you count in season 2." Shiro stated.

"So we're like… of the way through!" Sazanami yelped.

"Yeah… I didn't really expect to get this far already… boy when Euphie dies I hope they don't freak out…" Shiro murmured the last part under his breath, though he did have to admit, it was increasingly amusing to see the girls getting engrossed in the show, and even Murakumo had gotten enraptured by the plot, her earlier bout of annoyance absent. "And now I just really wish I could move more…"

"Admiral, what gave you the idea to show us this? I mean, there could have been a lot of things we could do and… well… this doesn't seem like something the military would approve of." Ooyodo stated, sitting down next to Shiro.

"Heh, this may be a military base _and _project, but I have a certain amount of leeway in terms of protocol since you're all the way you are. I think the guys who formed this project know it to and it's why I can do things like this with you guys. I feel like I any other scenario, you guys would just be treated as weapons…" Shiro murmured.

"Many other officers we fleet girls have served under before the project started were like that… they only saw us as tools to use against the Abyssals… a secret war that's been going on behind the scenes, and we're the ones to wage it…" Ooyodo murmured, and Shiro chuckled, patting the girl on the head.

"Well, I won't treat you guys like that… yeah, we have to fight the Abyssals but, we're all teenagers here, so let's act like it a bit, alright? I see all of you as being just as human as me and the next person, so I'll treat you guys as such. Now, let's get back to the show! It starts getting better once the SAZ get's announced… well… for the most part…" Shiro stated, turning back to the show, and Ooyodo nodded, a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad… that we have a kind person like you taking care of us now." Ooyodo murmured.

"Eh?" Shiro hummed.

"N-nothing! Ahahaha… so… does… anything else sad happen from the point we're at now?" Ooyodo asked.

"I'm still not over Shirley's father dying! That was so sad! Poor Shirley, she's so sweet, she doesn't deserve to have something like that happen…" Samidare murmured, Fubuki patting her on the back.

"Uhhhhh… well…." Shiro murmured, _"Might as well get my ticket for the Feels Train, because it is pulling into the station…" _

**A/N**

**How did I make an entire chapter for this? Eh who cares… oh, and I'm also considering having some of the foreign (aka the German and Italian) fleet girls join the ranks as well. And coming up for the next supply drop as said, the Kongou sisters! Hehehe… Shiro, good luck.**


	8. Chapter 8

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 8: First Sortie**

_Entry #7_

_Date: December 14__th__, 2015, Monday_

_Time: 7:30_

_Location: My office, yet again._

_Status: Ponderous_

_So, Sunday was eventful in it's own ways. After we blasted through the entire first season of Code Geass (which by the way, the girls are demanding me to let them see R2 ASAP since the cliffhanger made them scream in anger and a few other emotions)… and whooboy was I RIGHT about what would happen when Euphemia died… they broke down, holy hell did they break down._

_Well, to lighten the mood I then introduced the girls to videogames, starting with Mario Kart… and they had to learn the rule of "there are no friendships in Mario Kart" very fast. Needless to say I avoided playing after I nuked Murakumo with the infamous Blue Shell at one point… her reaction was completely worth it though._

_Mamiya asked me if I was TRYING to have everyone at each other's throat with this game, and I told her that the deal with it was that, despite the cartoonish look and all, Mario Kart was always taken WAY too seriously even compared to more realistic racing games, as the rotating players showed, both on the Wii version and even Double Dash, which, interestingly enough, was fun to watch since it was team ups and all…_

_But, onto the subject of who is joining the fleet for the next reinforcement on Friday._

_Other than the previously mentioned Kongou class of battleships, who I have the files on, we're also getting a few new destroyers to join, and a couple of light cruisers to boot._

_For the destroyers, the ones arriving are Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Shimakaze (I have… questions, regarding this one that I will be drilling Ayato with), Hibiki, and Amatsukaze. With the light cruisers, it's Tenryuu and Tatsuta. In terms of class, it goes as follows:_

_Mutsuki and Kisaragi are of the same class, Mustuki being the name ship. And interesting bit of trivia, the original _Kisaragi _went into service BEFORE the original _Mutsuki, _which I suppose would make this Kisaragi the older sister of Mutsuki._

_Shimakaze is unique and the only ship in her class, must get lonely… well, then again, while Amatsukaze is a Kagerou class, she WAS based off of the _Shimakaze _back then._

_And then I am positive Inazuma is going to be elated that one of her sisters is coming here, so, bonus points. Wonder if the other two are gonna wind up joining this fleet?_

_Tenryuu and Tatsuta are ship sisters in the same class, Tenryuu being the name ship. And their profiles were… interesting, to say the least._

_So, I do have one big ass question that needs asking: IS MAKING SHIP GIRLS SOME KIND OF EUGENICS PROGRAM AND SHIT. Cause the files come with pictures, and I've been scanning through… NONE of the ship girls fall below adorable and the highest extent is freaking DROP DEAD GORGEUS with some of the older ones. Haagh… I do have to wonder what I've been dragged into now._

Shiro sighed as he shut his laptop, spinning his hat on his finger a bit before setting it down on the PC next to him, leaning on a hand as he thought.

"Hmm… we should probably start with sorties since things are kicking up… granted I've only got the five here… well, guess we'll have to go with it then…" Shiro murmured, speaking quietly enough so that Ooyodo wouldn't hear, then he cleared his throat, "Ooyodo, I'm planning on sending the destroyers out on a sortie today. Any suggestions for the kind of mission we should send them on?"

"Hmm, well, considering that their first official sortie last week as a combat mission, perhaps we should simply have them scout the area? There are a few nearby islands that the Abyssals could be at, so I think we should get a lay of the land… or, sea, I suppose." Ooyodo replied, and Shiro nodded.

"I was having the same thought. I'd like to find out if we can figure out just where the hell the ones that attacked the base came from to boot. I think the project heads would like to know that one too…" Shiro murmured, ignoring Errors cat once the small animal climbed onto his head, "Should we give the furball a name?"

"Hmm? Do you… not like the cat?" Ooyodo asked, wondering _why _he referred to the white cat in such a way.

"Eh? No, I love animals actually… I just tend to refer to them with phrases like that on instinct… blame the Marines I was around back in the academy… those guys were a freaking _riot _to be around though." Shiro chuckled.

"Hmm…" Ooyodo murmured as she started making a draft for the mission plan, "Admiral, I'm curious, what was life for you like back in America? I do wonder… you're very different from other officers _any _of us fleet girls have had to work under before now…"

"Hmm? My life in the academy huh? Well, honestly, I was there to come out as a lieutenant and then start serving in the Navy… but my life there… well, it was _really _interesting, even for a school. When we _weren't _having our heads crammed full of stuff or getting the puke trained out of us at the training courses, we all acted like ordinary guys… sure it was odd for me at first since I was like, thirteen to fourteen when I joined the academy, and everyone wasn't to receptive of a genious kid joining their ranks… at least until one guy stepped up and…" Shiro started, and then his look blanked out, and Ooyodo tilted her head, Shiro shaking his, "Sorry… but, needless to say, I eventually got along with everyone in my class and dorm well enough. It was fun, I will admit… so, what district should we scout out? Well, partly anyway…"

"Hmm, well, I'd start with the district closest to us, that being… this one here." Ooyodo stated, pointing to the sector closest to the naval district the base was in on the map she'd pulled out.

"I really need to ask the Ensign if we can get one of these with the district names on them…" Shiro murmured, "Hmm, we'll just call it District One for now, the naval zone, our territory, being District Zero…"

"Understood sir. Anything you want to add to the mission plan?" Ooyodo asked, handing Shiro the paper she'd been writing on.

"Hmm, this is actually a good plan… you have a penchant for strategy, don't you?" Shiro mused.

"Ahahaha… well, I _did _assist quite a lot before coming here. I learned a thing or two from experience." Ooyodo murmured, twiddling her fingers.

"Well, I don't see much that needs to be added since this is a simple recon mission… but, if combat does come up…" Shiro murmured, grabbing a pen and adding onto the paper, "All forces are to maintain distance, and if coming under fire, engage the enemy safely enough to allow a retreat of our forces… but, if need be, I'll take direct control of the combat strategy myself."

"Hmm? You mean like you did when the base was attacked?" Ooyodo hummed, and Shiro nodded.

"Yep. I did some snooping around in the warehouses with Error to help and we found some things. This place is more advanced than it looks, that's for sure. There were small little cameras in one of the crates, so I'm pretty sure they can link up to the viewing screen." Shiro stated.

"Oh! That's really convienent actually! Most of the fleets I've worked with before simply had a flagship assigned to the smaller fleets who took care of everything in the field." Ooyodo stated.

"Well, for now, if anything is needed I'll jump in and take direct control of the situation. I want the girls to get familiar with how my tactics work as well." Shiro stated, Ooyodo nodding.

"Alright then! I'll call the destroyers in for the briefing." Ooyodo stated, already going to the intercom.

_**A short time later**_

"EH?! You're saying you'd start giving orders even though you're assigning a flagship?!" Murakumo yelled, and Shiro sighed. "What, do you not trust us to be able to handle ourselves?!"

"Murakumo, it's not that I don't trust any of you, in fact, I trust all of you greatly, but for now, since we are so early on into things, I want to be able to have all of you become accustomed to my style of tactics. Ooyodo stated that I am _very _different from officers any of you may have worked under before Project Kancolle began. It's just a simple matter of learning is all." Shiro stated.

"Well, I think it's a good idea! Commander got us through the last fight we were in. I'd like to learn more about how he thinks so we can all become better fighters!" Fubuki stated, and Murakumo scoffed.

"Please, you're just saying that because you like him…" Murakumo muttered, just loud enough for the other four girls near her to hear.

"MURAKUMO-CHAN DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!" Fubuki yelped, and Shiro raised an eyebrow, then simply sighed.

"Well, antics aside, I'm assigning Fubuki as the flagship for this sortie. Like the mission order says, this is just recon, so don't engage in combat unless you have to. For now, we just need data on the area we're calling District One. Mainly because I want to see if that's where the scouts who attacked the base came from there." Shiro stated. "So, understood?"

"Yes sir!" All five girls responded, giving salutes before leaving while talking, Samidare notably making a teasing jab or two at Fubuki, who stole a glance back at Shiro before the door closed, and Ooyodo chuckled.

"Admiral, I think you'll be in for an interesting time as more fleet girls arrive." Ooyodo mused, Shiro raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Shiro murmured.

"Admiral, like you said, we're all teenagers… even some of the girls who are part of the big seven are, they barely look older than your age for a few of them… and as such, we think like teenage girls as well." Ooyodo mused.

"Again: huh?" Shiro murmured, and Ooyodo sighed.

"I think your time in the academy may have left you socially stunted, sir." Ooyodo murmured.

"I have no idea what you mean but whatever…" Shiro murmured, leaning on the desk, and then he raised an eyebrow when Mamiya entered, "Mamiya? Do you need something?"

"Yes, actually. Admiral, if it's alright for me to ask, but, can I request something to be built here in the naval district?" Mamiya asked, and Shiro nodded.

"Sure. We already have the repair docks being built… I think it'll be fine if I send in a request for materials. What do you have in mind?" Shiro asked, opening up an email file on his PC, his hands hovering over the keyboard in waiting.

"I'd like to get the materials necessary to build my own shop. The mess hall is fine, but, I'd like to be able to cook and bake in my own café. A place for the other girls to sit down and relax as well." Mamiya stated, and Shiro was already typing that in.

"That sounds good to me. I'll send it in and we should get the supplies on Friday with the other supplies and reinforcements as well. Anything else you may need?" Shiro asked, and Mamiya shook her head.

"No, that's all. Thank you, Admiral." Mamiya stated, taking a bow.

"It's no issue really. And you're welcome." Shiro replied, giving a slight sheepish look and putting a hand behind his head, and he hummed once Mamiya left. "That'll definitely liven up the base a bit. Well, I think I'm gonna go out and help with the construction on the repair docks…"

"Oh no, you don't have to!" Ooyodo stated, stopping Shiro, who raised a brow, "Well, I mean, you should stay here so that, in case the girls we sortied run into trouble you can take up action immediately. If you need anything to be done on the construction than I'll go and relay it to the workers for you."

"Hmm, I see your point there, though I'd feel bad if I didn't pitch in…" Shiro grumbled.

"Admiral, please? I know that perhaps in America there may be no problem with the superiors helping out in tasks like this, but we're under Japanese protocol… for the most part." Ooyodo stated, and Shiro sighed.

"Alright, I'll sit and wait for anything. Can you tell the workers that I'd like a section for me added on?" Shiro asked.

"Huh? But… ohh, I see why." Ooyodo stated, getting why Shiro would like to be able to relax in the baths as well. "Okay then, I'll go put that in, I think it should be easy enough for them! I'll be back in a minute!"

Shiro waved as Ooyodo trotted out, and he went back to his desk, sitting down in the seat with a sigh, opening his laptop and reaching into one of the drawers in the desk, pulling out a wired game controller and plugging it into the laptop, booting up an emulator he had installed.

And about an hour into his playing time, the earpiece on his desk started ringing, and Shiro _immediately _stopped the game, placing it on his ear and opening the view screen, which moved to the linked cameras, one part for each of the five sortied girls.

"_Commander! We've got trouble!" _Fubuki shouted over the line.

"Start relaying the situation to me!" Shiro stated.

_**District One**_

"We came across a group of Abyssals consisting of a battleship, four destroyers, and a heavy cruiser! We tried to skirt around them and avoid being noticed, but a scout plan noticed us and must have relayed the information! We're returning fire now to keep them back!" Fubuki relayed the situation, turning to dodge an incoming shell and return fire, and she heard Shiro hum over the communicator.

"_Everyone, all of you can hear me, right?" _Shiro asked, the other four turning and nodding as they regrouped behind some nearby bunches of land to take cover. _"I can see your current positions because of those cameras I had each of you carry. I'd say your biggest threat right now is the battleship, but, you all have the advantage of being faster than it is."_

"So what should we do?" Samidare asked, and Shiro hummed again.

"_Avoid the battleship and focus on taking down the destroyers and light cruiser. Do your best not to get hit, but, same as last time, if you get hit hard enough and can't continue, pull back to a safe spot. And if push comes to shove, retreat immediately… we're not losing anyone, got it?" _Shiro ordered, the girls looking around at each other.

"Understood sir." Fubuki replied.

"_Good… Fubuki, as the flagship, I want you to direct the others on what to do. Give them their targets. I'll handle the formations for you to follow." _Shiro stated, and Fubuki yelped.

"M-Me?! But, if you're giving the orders, then shouldn't you…" Fubuki started, and Shiro replied in barely a second as they flinched when another shell hit.

"_That _was _an order Fubuki. I trust you enough to believe you can make the right judgements. Can you prove me right?" _Shiro asked.

"Y-yes commander!" Fubuki yelped, giving a nod, looking between the other four, _"We should aim for the light cruiser first… if we all aim for it should go down quickly…" _

"_Fubuki?" _Shiro murmured.

"I've got it! First, we'll all focus on the light cruiser! Once we take it down, there'll be five of us, so we can focus on one destroyer each… I'll go ahead and distract the battleship while you all take care of the destroyers." Fubuki stated, the others gasping.

"WHAT?! Fubuki, if you mess up and get hit by a shot from that destroyer than you're done for! The Admiral ordered us to come back alive, but that idea is suicide!" Murakumo snapped, the other four nodding in agreement.

"_Actually, I see a way to make that work in our favor." _Shiro replied, the others gasping, _"Fubuki is right, she's fast enough to avoid the battleship's fire, at least for long enough for you to take down the destroyers. Our last battle was little more than a few days ago… I believe all of you can handle it. Now, head out in diamond formation! And as you approach the light cruiser, tighten the formation so that it will concentrate it's fire… if this thing behaves anything like the previous ones, then it'll aim to take you all at once… when it fires, disperse."_

"But what if they learned from last time? For all we know Abyssals work with some kind of hive mind thing." Murakumo muttered.

"_Then reverse it. Keep the formation spread and then tighten in before firing. Confuse it. Move in a way that keeps them guessing. You're all far more maneuverable than real size ships are, and that's too your advantage. Abyssals work differently, but you're all skilled enough to do this. Now, get out there and take them down!" _Shiro ordered, the girls nodding and dashing out.

True to the orders, they kept in a diamond formation as they first opened fire on all the enemies to distract them, then aiming at the light cruiser and concentrating their shelling on that beast, the light cruiser Abyssal roaring as it fired, and as planned, the girls tightened their formation as the shells came down, fanning out again and slamming the light cruiser with shells, and as they passed, Murakumo finished the beast off by jabbing her spear right into it's face, firing two more shots from her cannons to down it for good, flinching as she was clipped by a shell from a destroyer, skating out of the way as more came down.

"Commander, the light cruiser is down!" Fubuki relayed, and Shiro gave an affirmative.

"_Alright… now, focus on the Destroyers! Fubuki, run decoy like you planned, but don't let your guard down, keep a careful eye on the battleship, and whatever you do, do not let yourself get hit too hard, make sure that if you are hit, that you can pull out… I don't want Akashi replacing anything, alright?" _Shiro ordered, Fubuki nodding.

"Understood. Let's do this!" Fubuki replied.

"Roger." Murakumo murmured, spinning her spear.

"Ready to go!" Inazuma chuckled.

"Ready!" Samidare nodded.

"Here we go! Showtime!" Sazanami laughed, and Fubuki split off.

Fubuki fired on the battleship and managed to annoy the massive beast enough to make it lumber around to aim at her, and she swerved out of the way of it's first shell, continuing to pepper it with shells as she drew it away from the other four, swooping in an out to avoid getting hit, watching the battleships aim to see where it's shots would go.

Murakumo was the first to dive in to clash with one of the destroyers, skating past a shot it fired and nailing it's glowing eye with a dead on shot, and while her left shoulder was hit by a shell that thankfully went off trajectory from getting hit, she wasn't terribly injured from it, though it became a pain to use her cannons.

"Bastard… I'll end you quickly!" Murakumo yelled, ducking another shell and skirting around to get behind the destroyer, nodding to Samidare when the other fleet girl jumped in and intercepted another charging destroyer, Murakumo jabbing her target with her spear from behind and running it through, "Samidare, to your nine!"

"Got it!" Samidare nodded and spun catching the abyssal she'd intercepted and firing at it, slamming the beasts cannon and eyes. "Compared to the training we've done with each other, these Abyssals aren't too much of a challenge!"

"Don't get too cocky… one of them missed but still got my shoulder…" Murakumo muttered as he skated by when the Abyssal Samidare hit started to sink, "Let's help Inazuma and Sazanami! Fubuki can only keep that big one distracted for so much longer!"

Samidare nodded, and they looked over to where Fubuki was still weaving in and out to distract the battleship, and Murakumo swapped her spear and cannon around in her hands so that she could actually shoot, and they skated off to the other two, who were skirting around and facing the remaining two destroyer classes, which turned when Samidare and Murakumo fired on them, giving an opening for Inazuma and Sazanami to rush in and finish their targets off.

"Good, these are donwn." Sazanami sighed, leaning on her knees.

"We don't have time to rest! We need to help Fubuki!" Murakumo snapped, already skating off.

"Right!" Inaznume nodded.

Meanwhile with Fubuki, she'd taken cover behind the atoll to catch her breath, the battleship prowling around, and she leaned down on the rocky wall, panting.

"Commander, I'm in cover… the battleship is still searching for me… how are the others?" Fubuki murmured.

"_They've taken down their targets. You sound worn out." _Shiro muttered.

"I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath… I did get clipped once or twice though…" Fubuki replied, "So now we just have to work together to take the battleship down, right?"

"_That's the plan… but, it IS a battleship, so all of you need to be careful when taking it down... and if you have to, retreat and get out of there, it isn't fast enough to catch up to you so you'll be able to escape if you have to. I'm not gonna pull a WWII and refuse to retreat." _Shiro replied, Fubuki nodding, skating back out, meeting up with the others.

"Oh thank god you're okay…" Samidare sighed.

"Yeah but you still look like crap." Murakumo muttered.

"You shuld be more concerned! Did you get hit?" Fubuki yelped, and Murakumo shrugged it off.

"I'll be fine after a while. Now let's get rid of this last one so we can get ho-… back to base." Murakumo murmured, and when the girls started to laugh, they swerved when a shell came down.

"_We'll all have time for joking and pleasantries later. That thing still has all of you in it's sights." _Shiro stated, _"Start with a v formation as you circle it. Since you're faster, keep it turning on one point where you can focus you're fire. A battleship is a lumbering beast… it hits hard but is slow when it comes to maneuvers." _Shiro stated, _"GAGH! ERROR GET THE CAT OUT OF HERE!"_

The five girls couldn't help but chuckle in amusement as the sound of a cats screech sounded out.

"Rule to the wise, don't get the Admiral angry during an operation." Samidare mused as they moved into formation.

The group circled around the battleship as it began turning to fire, and once it's side was open, the beast was pelted by a barrage of fire from all five fleet girls at once, a low rumble coming from the beast as it then roared, trying to whip about, though it's taregst had already dashed out of the way when it's blast slammed down into the water, another volley hitting the beast right in the face, causing it to rear back with another roar.

"_Now! Hit it while it's underside is exposed!" _Shiro ordered, the girls complying and letting loose on the Abyssals underside while it was exposed, the succession of shots causing the beast to eventually burst, and in the moment that the resounding ball of fire began to sink, the five fleet girls stood there in silence for a moment, and then they yelped a bit when they heard Shiro break out laughing, _"HAHAHAHA! Holy hell you did it! Hahahaha that awesome! It totally worked, all of that totally worked and it was awesome!"_

"SHOULD YOU REALLY BE ACTING LIKE THAT!?" Murakumo yelled.

"Just let him Murakumo-chan…" Fubuki chuckled.

"_Hahahaaaa… sorry… alright then, head on back. I'll get Akashi ready for any repairs that need to be done." _Shiro stated, the girls nodding and skating off.

_**Naval District/Shiro's office**_

Shiro leaned back in his chair and let out a mix between a sigh and a laugh, running a hand down his face before throwing a fist in the air.

"_That _is how you direct a fleet! I shouldn't be getting so excited about this but I can't help it!" Shiro started laughing enthusiastically again, shooting up out of his sit and practically bouncing around the room. "So that was our first _real _sortie… ah man when they guys up top hear about this one they are gonna flip!"

Shiro chuckled again before dashing out of the office, about ready to holler out of a window since he was so elated about this.


	9. Chapter 9

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 9: Leisure Time 2**

_**Rec Room**_

Shiro blinked as he finally felt himself waking up, his sluggish movements resulting in him slipping off of the couch and onto the floor, which snapped him wide awake.

"GYAGH! JESUS THAT ACTUALLY HURT!" Shiro hissed as he sat up, popping his back. Granted, sleeping on a couch was no issue for him since he typically slept on futons or the like anyway. He didn't even sleep in his quarters' bed because he didn't like how overly soft the mattress was and simply used one of the futons that was in the closet. "Gugh, why am I still in here anyway?"

Shiro looked around the room as he rubbed the back of his head, noting that the TV was still on, though the screen had darkened into sleep mode, and he reeled back when he got it back on and was immediately met by the blasting trumpets of the main menu music of Super Smash Brothers Brawl.

"Oh right… I was working on getting all the characters in this game… Damn that Great Maze level… WHY NINTENDO WHY?! THAT WAS A WORSE DECISION THAN THE GODDAMN WATER TEMPLE IN OCARINA OF TIME!" Shiro yelled again and fell back onto the couch, grabbing the Wiimote that had fallen to the ground and shutting the system off with it, sighing too himself. "Geezum… I was up way too late taking care of that… haven't pulled anything like that since the academy."

Shiro ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath, only to then get pegged by something _hard _and end up on the floor again, and when he found what pegged him, he raised a brow to see that it was a black eight ball… the one from the pool table.

"The heck?" Shiro muttered, sitting up, turning the ball in his hand and looking around.

"AAGGGHH! I am so sorry Admiral! I didn't mean to do that!"

Shiro turned around and blinked when he spotted Samidare bowing rapidly and apologizing on repeat, and he leaned a bit to see Fubuki trying to hide the pool cue in her hands as her face was frozen in shock.

"Wait… why are you apologizing to me? Heck, what are you two doing in here this early? Wait, what time is it?" Shiro muttered, looking at his watch, "HOLY HELL IT'S ALMOST NOON!? I SLEPT IN WAY TOO LATE! Wait a sec, how did you two _not _notice me or the fact the TV was on?"

"So that's why he wasn't at breakfast…" Fubuki chuckled in mild amusement. "And we did… we just uhm… decided not to disturb you!"

"Uhm… well… Fubuki-chan and I decided to come here after morning exercises and practice playing billiards a bit… and I uhm… I accidentally hit the ball the wrong way and it went flying. I had no idea you were here, and I'm sorry that it hit you because of me!" Samidare bowed again, and Shiro sighed, shaking his head with that usual gentle smile on his face.

"It's fine. Besides, I'm not terribly injured or anything. Believe it or not, I'm pretty sturdy despite how I look. But how the heck did the _eight ball _skip off the table to peg me? I've seen pool balls skip before but never like that…" Shiro murmured, tossing the ball in his hands a few times before placing it back on the table.

"Uhm… I… may have hit the white ball too hard…" Samidare murmured.

"We don't really know how to this correctly." Fubuki murmured.

"Hmm… alright then, I'll show you guys how to play properly. So, was it billiards or pool?" Shiro asked, grabbing one of the cue sticks, rubbing the top with the chalk block.

"It was… uhm… oh! Right, billiards!" Fubuki stated, grabbing the diamond shaped ball holder.

"Alright then…" Shiro murmured, arranging the balls in the order needed and moving the holder, setting the cue ball, "So, what _do _you two know about how to play billiards?"

"That you have to hit the balls numerical order… right?" Samidare murmured, Fubuki nodding.

"That's what Akashi told us…" Fubuki added.

"Ah, yeah that's about the basic premise… now, when you go to hit it…" Shiro murmured, leaning his waist on the table, his grip on the cue one that showed he'd had quite a bit of practice as he moved it back and forth before hitting the ball with a precise hit, Fubuki and Samidare gawking at the spread and how Shiro managed to sink a few of the balls on the first hit. "Just be slow with it. There's no time limit."

Shiro went and reset the balls, then replacing his pool cue.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I feel like wasting my time playing Blazblue." Shiro chuckled, vaulting over the couch, landing laying down and, rather lazily actually, _rolling _off of it and along the ground until he got to the game systems, setting it up without bothering to get up and rolling back to the couch, only then sitting upright.

And the entire time, Fubuki and Samidare were stifling laughs because of how funny that sight had been, but… they also found that Shiro looked rather adorable while doing that as well.

"He can be such a dork!" Samidare giggled.

"Yeah, but it's the good kind of dork!" Fubuki chuckled, rubbing her nose.

And cue Murakumo bursting in just as Shiro was officially starting up his game.

"THERE YOU ARE! Geez!" Murakumo muttered, and Shiro sighed as he paused, leaning his head back as Samidare and Fubuki stopping their billiards game. "What the heck were you _doing?!" _

"I stayed up late playing a game and fell asleep in here. Okay, well, make "stayed up to late" closer to "satyed up until it was super early in the morning", if that works better." Shiro stated, looking forward, and Murakumo got in front of the screen as he was about to unpause the game.

"When you _should _have been working? It's _Tuesday! _Don't you still have stuff to do?" Murakumo snapped.

"After having a sortie like we did Monday? Pff… Murakumo, they'll be too busy with data analysis to have sent me anything to work on, and besides, Tueday paperwork is so easy I get it done in thirty minutes _flat." _Shiro said that with a matter-of-fact tone, and Murakumo huffed.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you have to say huh? I mean, if you're gonna be such a lazy admiral and all." Murakumo muttered, and Fubuki looked _shocked _that her sister had said that.

"I regret nothing."

The deadpan response from Shiro was met with equal levels of surprise from the three ship girls in the room, and Murakumo simply responded with…

"What?"

"I do not regret doing what I did. You all had a sortie yesterday so today gets to be a lazy day if you want it to. That's my rule. Hard work earns equal rest that fits for what was done. But, tomorrow is back onto the normal schedule." Shiro stated, lifting a finger, and Murakumo blinked.

"You're kidding me…" Murakumo muttered.

"Like I said before Murakumo, I am well aware that everyone here is, for the most part at least, a teenager like me. So, I respect that. Have a bit of leniency with me too. I _may _be an Admiral but I'm still eighteen. And I do like to act my age." Shiro snickered, closing an eye.

"AN EIGHTEEN YEAR OLD IN SUCH A HIGH POSISTION SHOULDN'T BE ACTING IN SUCH A WAY THOUGH!" Murakumo snapped.

"We'll see. Now, as punishment for your insubordinate behavior, you, Murakumo, must play against me in Blazblue!" Shiro stated, putting a playful tone into his voice, Murakumo yelling in shock.

And, after much complaining from Murakumo ("This is stupid…"/"WHY ARE SO MANY OF THESE GIRLS IN SUCH SKIMPY OUTFITS?!") and finally getting her to settle on a character-Shiro finding it hilarious how she chose Tsubaki while he was Jin, his main-and starting, the two delved into a heated game that Murakumo soon found herself getting into… though a lot of it was her yelling at Shiro, while Samidare and Fubuki specatated, though they were soon joined by Ooyodo and the other off duty girls.

"GAGH! STOP SPAMMING THAT STUPID DASH MOVE!" Murakumo growled, rapidly pressing the buttons on her controller.

"I'm not spamming, just laying out combos." Shiro chuckled.

"YOUR SPAMMING!" Murakumo exclaimed.

"_Astral Finish!" _

"What just happened? What was that?! Since when could that damn pretty boy make some sorta giant ice spike thingy?!" Murakumo yelped.

"That was Arctic Dungeon, Jin's Astral Finish move. Tsubaki has one that looks way better looking though." Shiro stated as they were brought back to the character screen, "Hmm… I think I'll play Ragna a bit now."

"The guy with the big ass knife? Pah, what can he…"

_**A few minutes later**_

"_Astral Finish!"_

"I stand corrected, that Ragna character is a badass…" Murakumo muttered, blinking as the victory screen showed, "How much time have you put into these games?"

That was how Shiro ended up with all eyes on him, and he chuckled as he put a hand behind his head.

"Uhm… a lot? I dunno… I just played video games with the guys back in the academy all the time… it was one of the few past times we had really…" Shiro murmured, now scratching his cheek.

And then _that _was how Shiro ended up with demands for lessons in how to properly play some of the more complicated games within the library they had.

_**Hours later**_

Shiro collapsed onto the couch in his office and put an arm over his head, and then he glanced out when Error's cat jumped onto his chest.

"Hey there you little furball." Shiro hummed as he scratched the cat's chin.

"His name's Koro."

Shiro moved his arm and looked to the side, seeing Error standing beside him, then the small girl pointed towards the cat.

"I gave him a name. He's Koro now." Error stated, and Shiro sat up on his elbows, giving a small grin.

"Alright then. Koro it is. No more calling your furball from me." Shiro pat the small cat on his head, and Koro seemed happy with that, jumping back to Error's arms, and Shiro flopped down again, "Geez… why in the name of hell did I have to be born with a dang disorder that makes mental tasks just as taxing as physical ones?"

"Hmm?" Error hummed, and Shiro handwaved it.

"Nothing, nothing… man… I _really _shouldn't have stayed up till it was so early the other day… damn my head hurts too…" Shiro muttered, and he blinked when Error put a small hand on his forehead, sliding under his fringe.

"You're heads not warm… well… Admiral is warm anyway. Like a pillow that's been out in the sun." Error murmured.

"Eh?" Shiro hummed, and he blinked again with a surprised look when Error climbed up and laid down next to him, Koro jumping to his usual perch, the small girl wrapping her arms around Shiro.

"So nice…" Error hummed, and in moments she was sleeping quietly, using Shiro as a hugging pillow, and the young man sighed as his head fell back on the arm rest.

"Ay yi yi… she's like that little sister that clings way too much… but… huaaagh! I'm getting tired too…" Shiro yawned, putting a hand near his mouth, and soon enough, he also fell into unconsciousness, and just at that moment, Ooyodo came back in, and she chuckled to see the scene of the two on the couch.

"Geez Admiral, you got worn out from that? My you're strange… but it's a good strange. Hmhm… good night then… Shiro…" Ooyodo made sure to cover to two snoozers with a blanket before turning off the light and leaving, sighing as she leaned on the door, "Only a few days and I'm already feeling odd around him… Admiral really is a unique person…"

**A/N**

**Whoop here it is!**

**And in the time I had, I chose Carriers to join the Kasai Fleet along with a couple Heavy Cruiser!**

**Carriers: Kaga, Akagi, Shoukaku, Houshou, Souryuu, Ryyujou, and Zuihou.**

**Heavy Cruisers: Suzuya, Kumano, Tone and Chikuma.**


	10. Chapter 10

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 10: Reinforcements 3**

_Entry #8_

_Date: December 18__th__, 2015, Friday_

_Time: 11:30_

_Location: Mess Hall_

_Status: __**Bored as fuck and need moar Undertale!**_

_Well… these past couple of days were boring._

_No, seriously, they were just… boring…_

_I sent the Destroyers out into District One for some more scouting and so we can get a better lay of the land… and that was it. No battles, nothing. I'm not gonna be cocky and say I scared the Abyssals off… hell no, they're just biding their frickin' time, and I can bet that they're waiting for a chance while watching… not sure WHAT to bet but I have a gut feeling I'm right._

_So, here's a summation of how Wednesday and Thursday went: Wednesday was when I sent the Destroyers out to scout, and, despite Ooyodo's objections, I went out and helped on with getting more or the repair docks/bath house done. And as a note, it's actually been finished as of today… the construction guys said they installed a speaker system in my side of it for a particular reason that, for some reason, they neglected to tell me at the time._

_Needless to say I found out DAMN QUICK._

_So it was Thursday, and as is a rule of mine, a fleet who sortied gets to take the next day off, so, as one might expect, the Destroyers decided to relax in the bath house for a while after wasting some time playing Armored Core Verdict Day (and catching up on Tuesday's paperwork), and, seeing as how I was in the opposite side, I found out WHY said speaker system was there._

_Now, since the water in the bath house is filled with these weird nano bot things that can help speed up the repair process of the girls (thus making Akashi's job easier), one would expect some sorta reaction when they enter… I was NOT expecting ORGASMIC MOANS OF PLEASURE. Seriously, that is the ONLY WAY I CAN DESCRIBE WHAT I HEARD. So, as one may guess, I sat there feeling awkward for a good ten minutes before I decided to turn up the speakers (the fact I heard the girls through the wall can tell you something), and let's just say I've been trying to prevent my mind from coming up with anything by binge watching GARO for what has to be the thousandth time for me…_

_And on a less somewhat perverted note, I caught the team starting Code Geass R2 as well… seems their patience ran out and they decided to resort to watching it themselves, while I taught Fubuki and Samidare a bit more about playing pool and billiards since they've taken an interest in learning how to play that… and I think they wanna make up for pegging me with the eight ball to boot… now if only it had been the nine ball I could have made a reference to Nine Ball Seraph right here…_

_And it seems I've got a new rival Blazblue player cause Murakumo demanded a rematch from me… five guesses how it ended for her. Still, she's been practicing, I can tell…_

_But, I did have to make up a shit ton of paperwork so meh… ah well, today is reinforcement day so time for the new arrivals! And some drilling the Ensign… seriously I have questions for him in regards to a certain one on the list…. (hint: it's Shimakaze)_

Shiro sighed as he shut the laptop, running his hands down his face.

"I still don't have that experience purged… gugh, note to self, if I use one of those instant repair bucket things as things go, be sure I'm not in there or have the speakers blaring… gugh… damn my eighteen year old mind and it's repressed urges…" Shiro rubbed the sides of his head, leaning on his elbows on the table and sighing again.

"_Still… I have questions to ask the Ensign, namely about Shimakaze… seriously just what the hell is up with that uniform? I swear… are the nut jobs who design the uniforms for these girl's psychotic fetishists or something? Cause I'm starting to think some of them are…" _

And with that, Shiro reopened his laptop and went back to the entry…

_Okay slight note: One of the new Destroyers, the Shimakaze, has a uniform I can only describe as… well, "how many fetishes can we slap onto one outfit and ship girl?" basically. On a loli no less… I swear… did they get psycho otakus or just fetishistic nut cases for this? Cause I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case…_

_And hey, we've got a week till Christmas so yay! Well… not really sure what to expect… then again, things may get crazy around that time… wonder if the big brass is gonna send in any "special" recruits as "presents" or something like that… pah, what the hell am I saying?_

_Hey, at least things are cooling down…_

"There, done."

Shiro shut the laptop again, and then Ooyodo entered the mess hall, a clip board in hand, as well as Error tagging along with her cat perched on her head.

"Admiral? It's almost time for the reinforcements, aren't you going to head out to the LZ?" Ooyodo asked, and Shiro nodded, standing up and throwing his coat on in his normal fashion, leaving his hat at a skewed angle.

"Yep. Just had to finish up an entry in the ol' captain's log… though I'm taking the Ensign aside and asking him about Shimakaze…" Shiro muttered as he walked out, Ooyodo humming as she followed.

"I see… I've been around _Shimakaze _class ship girls before when I was moving between other fleets… needless to say I felt… concerned because of the uniform. Granted, every Shimakaze I've met has always said it was for speed." Ooyodo stated, and Shiro hummed.

"Y'know, I wanted to ask about that, are you guys like… mass produced or something? Cause I've overheard some of the others talking about something like that…" Shiro put the question out as he tucked his laptop under his arm, and Ooyodo nodded.

"At least in most cases… a lot of Destroyers, Light Cruisers, and Heavy Cruisers are mass produced, and it's often for one fleet to have a duplicate or two, though they always have unique personalities bare a few core traits. In one fleet I was in, for example, there were two Uzukis, and while both were hyperactive, one of them was more of a veteran than the other and so, was a bit more somber… I think the only ship girls who haven't been constructed more than once would be the Big Seven, and from what I last checked, they were assigned to very special fleets… well, barring Yamato of course." Ooyodo explained, and Shiro hummed.

"Interesting… and why does it make sense Yamato would be kept back? That's a historical reason, isn't it? Because the _Yamato _from World War II was like, _the _flagship of the IJN fleet, and the quarters were five star hotel quality and the like." Shiro stated, the trio now out to the pad.

"Yes… a lot of traits we have tend to come from our historical counterpart in some way… I've even heard that many of us bear a portion of our original selves inside of us." Ooyodo had her hands near her heart, and Shiro hummed.

"Who knows? That would be kinda cool though… man… now I'm curious about how Nagato and Yamato act. I kinda wanna know what those two are like for some odd reason… but maybe I should be more focused on the task at hand… Ooyodo, any info on the Kongou sisters?" Shiro asked, and Ooyodo chuckled.

"Well uh… the _Kongou _class ship girls are usually… how do I say it? Quirky? And as for Kongou herself, well… I think it's one of those "can't really be explained things"…" Ooyodo murmured, Shiro just humming as he slapped his skates on and started drifting around the flat at a slow speed, and soon enough, the familiar helis approached and landed, Ayato hopping out and approaching Shiro as the young admiral came to a halt near Ooyodo.

"Hello again sir. I read your report on your first sortie… I have to say, I was impressed." Ayato stated, Shiro shrugging.

"Just doin' my job Ayato. Now, as for the newbies… pardon my French but… what the _fuck _is up with Shimakaze's uniform?" Shiro stated, and Ayato looked to the side with an admittedly reddening face.

"I uh… questioned that myself sir… needless to say I worry about who is being hired to design some of those uniforms." Ayato admitted, Shiro nodding as he plucked his skates off.

"You and me both Ensign." Shiro tapped his hats brim a bit, flicking it upwards but still leaving it askew, "Alright, let's meet the new arrivals."

"Of course sir… though uhm… let's just say that Kongou has been… all too excited…" Ayato muttered, Shiro raising a brow, and then, not a moment later, the door to the main helicopter opened with a crash.

"I CAN'T WAIT ANYMORE! I want to meet the Admiral!"

Speech somewhat peppered by surprisingly well pronounced English and in a chipper female voice sounded, and within a second, Shiro was then faced with a girl with long brown hair bunched into two braided buns (and a notable cowlick) who appeared around his age, dressed in some kind of miko outfit that in _no way _looked like a real one what with the detached sleeves, black skirt, and thigh highs, with a headband that looked like radar wings, her bright brown eyes boring into Shiro's face, and then she _squeed. _

"AAAHHH! He's perfect!" The girl yelled, then jumping back and striking a pose, "It's the English born returnee, Kongou! Nice to meet you Admiral!"

"Yes she's ah… very excitable…" Ayato murmured as Kongou started zipping around, eyeing Shiro from the ground up.

"Yeah I caught onto that." Shiro stated, calmly nabbing Kongou by her collar to make her sit still, "Well, nice to meet you Kongou. I'm Shiro Kasai, nice to meet you."

Kongou made a… noise… when Shiro kindly introduced himself, the usual smile on his face (one could swear it seemed there was a sparkle in the air around him), and then…

"Hie!~ Onee-sama! I thought you said you weren't going to get too excited!"

Next to come out was another girl in a custom miko outfit (Shiro just went with the notion the uniform was gonna be the same), with short brown hair swept to the sides, approaching her sister with a hint of distress.

"But look at him Hiei! Ahahaha! We got the best Admiral! Lucky!" Kongou closed the sentence in English, and then the last two of the four Battleships came out, a girl with bob cut black hair and glasses, and another black haired girl with longer waves and who gave off a demure air, and unlike her sisters wore a red skit.

"Ah… Admiral Kasai, these three are Hiei, Kirishima, and Haruna, Kongou's sister ships." Ayato pointed to the three in order, Hiei looking Shiro over with a hint of jealousy etched onto her face, while Kirishima bowed her head a bit, Haruna just straight up bowing _low. _

"It's nice to meet you Admiral. I am the third ship of the Kongou Class, Kirishima." Kirishima introduced.

"And I'm the fourth ship of the Kongou Class, Haruna." Haruna pulled up from her bow, and Shiro chuckled.

"No need to be so formal with me. Trust me I'm actually kinda lax." Shiro lifted a hand, Ooyodo nodding at that comment, and Kongou (thankfully) moving back to her sisters and lining up once released, though she was still giddy from what one could tell, fidgeting around like she was on a sugar high that refused to go down.

"Seems this Kongou is a bit more… energetic than the others I've met… gonna keep a note of that." Ooyodo commented, making checks on the paper on her clipboard.

"Ay yi yi, alright, the rest of you come on out!" Ayato waved out, the most likely broken door (which would suck for them on the way back if it was), and the first to come out were the new Destroyers.

Mutsuki and Kisaragi, being sister ships, looked a bit similar and looked like your average middle school kid/_moe_ type, though Kisaragi looked just _slightly _older, and with longer, more kept looking hair that bore a flower in it, while Mutsuki looked more _moe, _and had a gradient red colored pixie cut, with a brighter look in her eyes.

Hibiki looked somewhat similar to Ikazuchi, though with the white hair, stoic expression, and beret, also quite different as well.

Shimakze… well, Shiro still tried to process her now that he was seeing the girl for real now instead of just a picture. She kept the middle schooler look all or most Destroyer classes had for one reason or another, with long, sandy blonde hair… though the uniform that couldn't even be _called _a uniform was what concerned Shiro the most: It was a midriff baring sailor shirt with cut off sleeves, a blue _microskirt _that did nothing to hide the fact that for _whatever reason _she wore a black thong that any slight gust would show at nature's behest, a headpiece/ribbon that looked like bunny ears, and red and white striped stockings…

"Ensign, once the lineup is done… I have questions about Shimakaze." Shiro hissed, Ayato nodding, effectively saying he knew the young admiral would have some issues present with said particular ship girl.

And then Amatsukaze, who Shiro remembered, from his research, being a prototype of the original _Shimakaze_ despite being in the _Kagerou _class, looked a lot like the other, but with paler blonde hair that had two pigtails tied up on each side that just made Shiro question that _actual _length of her hair, and a hairpin that looked like a chimney, and what she wore was literally just a long, darkly colored sweater over whatever undergarments she had on with leggings connected to the obvious garterbelt.

Now onto the Light Cruisers, Tenryuu and Tatsuta.

Tenryuu had messy, chin length purple hair had an eyepatch covering her right eye, her visible eye being yellow, leaving Shiro to wonder if the eyepatch had been an ascetic choice or was there for a reason, wearing a dark _serafuku _with a necktie fitting for a high school student since she looked that age (the rather large bust showed easily), along with black leggeings, and she had a sword currently in it's sheathe latched to her waist, and her smirk showed she was _trying _to look scary in front of her new commander… though Shiro just saw it as cute instead of threatening. And, in the same way that Murakumo's "sensor" units floated, Tenryuu had cat ear like units floating by the side of her head.

Tatsuta looked more demure, and with a paler, softer appearence, with a short purple bob cut and soft but dark eyes colored the same shade, wearing a one piece school uniform that was more like a sleeved mini dress that hugged her figure, her hands covered by black gloves that unlike her sisters were full instead of fingerless.

"So let's see… today we're adding… geezum ten more… well, looks like the fleet has 15 units now… talk about a growth spurt." Shiro chuckled, and Ayato nodded.

"Yes. The next reinforcement shouldn't be this big of a group. I'll send you the files once the director chooses who to sent." Ayato stated, and before he left, Shiro tapped his shoulder, making him stop.

"Ooyodo, please give the new arrivals a short rundown of how I run the base while I ask the Ensign a few questions okay? I'll be just a minute… let's go Ensign." Shiro trotted off, Ayato following him around the corner, and Ooyodo looked at the new arrivals.

"Uh… well, hello, it's nice to meet all of you. I'm Ooyodo, the Admiral's temporary secretary ship." Ooyodo bowed, and the first to speak was Tenryuu.

"Eh? Temporary? What, the kid hasn't chosen yet?" Tenryuu muttered, Ooyodo adjusting her glasses.

"In a sense. Currently, the admiral is fully capable of running the base and operations on his lonesome, so he has chosen not to elect a permanent secretary until he sees he absolutely must. For now, I simply help run the schedule and other minor activities." Ooyodo looked over when she heard a small voice, seeing that Mutsuki had raised her hand meekly, "Yes?"

"Uhm… what… what did the Admiral mean by "how I run things"?" Mutsuki asked, sounding a little scared, and Ooyodo gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Admiral Shiro is actually rather lax in his dealings with all of us. He sets up a schedule for what needs to be done every day, and that's about it. When there's no sorties going on, we actually tend to simply relax and have fun. After all, our Admiral _is _eighteen." At the mention of Shiro's age, some of the new arrivals openly gasped.

"HE'S EIGHTEEN?!" Tenryuu yelped, "I thought he was like… sixteen or something."

"Yeah he looks younger than he is! It should be a crime for a boy to look like that." Amatsukaze huffed, and Ooyodo sighed.

"Yes and what's this about being so lax? Doesn't he have regulations to follow?" Tatsuta inquired.

"Well, you see, under the ordinance of the project our fleet is under, Admiral actually has a lot of freedoms in how to run the base and regulate what goes on. He treats us nicely and is very considerate… just uh… don't pull cheap moves on him during video games… he has some buttons when it comes to things like that." Ooyodo stated, weird looks coming from Tenryuu and Amatsukaze, and Shiro then returned with Ayato, the latter looking a little scared for his life.

"Sorry… that took longer than expected." Shiro hummed, taking off his glasses, looking at the worn, cracking frame and then tossing them over his shoulder, and Error ran to catch them, sliding them on herself and proudly grinning.

"What did you ask him about?" Ooyodo asked.

"Nothing much. Now, onto the formal introductions while the supplies for a build project are unloaded!" Shiro clapped his hands together before crossing his arms, "I am Shiro Kasai, nice to meet all of you. As of today, I'm your commanding officer… and do not let the looks fool you, yes I am a guy, and _yes _I am eighteen."

The confirmation from the man himself seemed to settle things, and Shiro cleared his throat.

"I'm sure Ooyodo stated how I do run things… but I guess I may need to confirm it since it may be pretty jarring by comparison. I admit, I am a very lax person. I'm passive by nature and am honestly more comfortable sitting around doing something I prefer to do… but, when it comes down to it, I'm as reliable as any top notch commander when things get going and intense. I'm a hard worker and while I prefer to find fast, easy, efficient methods, I'm not above doing things the hard and dirty way. So, how about all of you introduce yourselves now?"

"I'm first!" Kongou declared, and Shiro chuckled.

"Alright then… seems today is going to be a fun day." Shiro hummed, closing an eye as things began to roll.

**A/N**

**Well this took ages to get out… now, with this out of the way, time to prep up for another sortie! And talks among the fleet… and Shiro getting in on the training. I'll also take suggestions for who Shiro should have added to his fleet on the next reinforcement day. Listed from:**

**Various Carriers: Houshou, Amagi, Kaga, etc.**

**Various Destroyers**

**Foreign Fleet Ship Girls: Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Graf Zeppelin, Littorio and Roma, etc.**

**Now, as for some of the Big Seven I plan on joining the Kasai fleet eventually, so far I have listed on Nagato, Mutsu, and Yamato.**


	11. Chapter 11

White Flame Admiral of Snow

**Chapter 11: Saturday Shenanigans**

The first thing Shiro noted when he finally woke up? Something holding him.

Second thing he noticed? Kongou's face centimeters from him.

Third thing he noticed? She was barely wearing anything.

Fourth thing? She was pressed into him as far as could be.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" Shiro shot up and back, his back slamming the wall, which knocked whatever sleep was left right out of him as he hit the floor while rubbing where he'd impacted, and he yelped when some books fell and smacked him square on the head, "Owowowowow…"

Kongou stood up with a sleepy look, chuckling when she saw Shiro.

"Admiral~. Why'd you run off?" Kongou chuckled, Shiro's face practically a tomato as she started crawling towards him.

"W-What the heck are you doing in my room?! Hell, how'd you get in there?! The only other person with a key to my office is Ooyodo!" Shiro yelped, and Kongou just kept crawling closer.

"That's a secret!" Kongou hushed, and once she was close enough, she chuckled again, Shiro gulping, "You know, I'm glad I got an Admiral like you! Hehehe… I knew I'd like you the moment I saw your picture. And you were so nice yesterday it helped me make up my mind."

"A-About w-w-what?" Shiro gulped, trying to remain calm, but his body wasn't having it.

"Silly! About being your…"

And before Kongou could finish that sentence while drawing closer, the door flew open with a _bang, _revealing Ooyodo, standing there and looking rather, for lack of better wording, pissed off.

"Kongou!? No wonder my key was missing!" Ooyodo reached down and grabbed Kongou, the new arrival complaining as she was pulled away, which surprised Shiro _just _a bit.

"AAAHH! I was just about to have a First Kiss with Admiral!" Kongou complained.

"I swear… you're even worse than the Kongou I knew at that other base… more energetic and _far _more forward as well… go back to your barracks, and please do not bother the Admiral in the mornings like this! And give me back my key." Ooyodo swiped the item back as she escorted Kongou out, locking the door again as she complained before heading back to Shiro, who had his head leaned back on the wall.

"Geezus… thanks Ooyodo… I felt like I was gonna pass out right there. What was with that?!" Shiro stood up, and Ooyodo sighed.

"I should have mentioned it after the introductions yesterday… Kongous usually tend to get very attached to their CO… and by attached I mean relentlessly pursuing them for their affections… still, out of the ones I've met, I've never met one as forward as she is… sneaking into the Admiral's quarters in the middle of the night and attempting to steal a kiss… hagh… we're going to need someone strict to help us out and soon. I fear we'll only be able to keep our Kongou in line for so long." Ooyodo rubbed her temples, and behind a cover, Shiro was throwing on his usual outfit, and he let out a hum as he pulled his shirt down.

"And by hold back I assume you mean how long we'll be able to keep her from forcing herself on me or something like that?" Shiro muttered, placing his usual wind breaker over his shoulders, sliding his arms into the sleeves.

"I doubt she'll go that far sir… still with this I just hold a bit of worry…" Ooyodo sighed again, and Shiro trotted by, tapping her shoulder as he passed.

"Ah I'm sure I'll be fine. I was just surprised this time is all. Next time, I'll keep her back myself… still… seriously I didn't do _shit, _why the heck would she think like that off the bat after meeting me? It hasn't even been a full 24 hour cycle…" Shiro tilted his head, and Ooyodo sighed.

"_You really don't get it do you Admiral? Then again, with the way you were raised I can kind of see why." _Ooyodo sighed, adjusting her glasses, "Well, aside from that, how about we start the day by paying Akashi a visit? She's been a bit eager about something as of late, and since we have the day off I think it would be good to see what the others are doing, especially with the new arrivals here."

"Hm, yeah, that sounds good. I need to stretch my legs anyway!" Shiro stretched his arms and turned to the door, peeking around to be sure the coast was clear, stepping out with a relieved sigh, "You comin'?"

"Uh… Yes, of course!" Ooyodo nodded, Shiro chuckling as she followed him out, the two progressing along the main walkway of the base of the morning breeze started blowing in, Shiro taking out a black band and using it to tie his hair back into a ponytail to keep the longer strands in the back from blowing into his face as they tended to do.

As they went along, below, the Destroyers were getting their morning in practice in, showing Mutsuki, Kisaragi, Hibiki, and Amatsukaze some of the basics… while Shimakaze seemed more preoccupied bouncing around like a rabbit while her Rensohous followed her.

"We're gonna have to figure something out for Shimakaze… she's just a crazy little ball of unstoppable energy." Shiro hummed, waving as Fubuki saw him when she turned, and he chuckled when she tripped up a bit, getting scolded by Murakumo.

"Yes… also… her uniform…" Ooyodo murmured.

"I asked… she has no intention of changing it to something different… hagh… great…" Shiro put a hand on his head as he sighed, "Let's just keep our eyes ahead and see what Akashi has in store."

Ooyodo nodded and they kept moving until they reached the warehouse that Akashi had appropriated to serve as an extra wing for medical emergency and storing her supplies… since apparently she'd placed an order for some certain items during the last drop.

"Yo! Akashi!" Shiro called out, peeking in with Ooyodo as he pushed the door open, and they found Akashi tweaking the rigs that Shiro registered as belonging to the Kongou sisters.

"Oh, hey there Admiral, Ooyodo! Hold up, I'll be with you once I'm done tuning these rigs for the Battleships." Akashi turned towards the two with oil on her face and all over her work apron, Shiro watching her nimble fingers at work as she finished up what she was doing, impressed that despite looking so fragile her hands had amazing dexterity to them.

"Wow, she knows what she's doing." Shiro hummed, sounding impressed.

"Like Ooyodo, I've been around a few naval bases since I was constructed. I've had plenty of time to learn how to tweak the rigging and weapons for each of the ship classes. But I have yet to get a chance to work on one of the Big Seven… hagh, if Nagoto or Mutsu join our fleet I'll be so happy to see their gear… and even more impressed if Yamato or Musashi arrive!" Akashi had a hint of gearhead excitement rising, and Shiro chuckled while Ooyodo just looked amused, "Ah, sorry about that! I get excited once I start thinking about this stuff! Follow me to the back, I wanna show you two what I had ordered in!"

Shiro and Ooyodo glanced at each other before following Akashi to the back as the pink haired Ship Girl used a cloth to remove the oil from her hands, leading them back to a bunch of curtain covered zones.

"This here is the remodeling area. A lot of us "remodel" once we acquire enough experience in the field, and so, when a Ship Girl reaches that point, all we've gotta do is send her here, and with the right supplies, she can get strong, _and…" _Akashi turned, a little smile on her face, "Some girls even look completely different after getting a remodel."

"Eh? Okay, main question, how would we even _get _the supplies we need?" Shiro asked.

"Well, there's what HQ drops weekly, but then we can send out expeditionary fleets to find resources out in each sector. We're fine for now, but once the fleet starts growing more and more, you'll want to have expeditions regularly to help keep up." Akashi stated, Shiro nodding as they kept going, "And back _here _is what I wanted to show you!"

Akashi whipped open the curtain, showing all sorts of parts and gear for the riggings of the girls' combat gear, all neatly sorted and stacked within the storage zone, and Shiro let out a whistle.

"Impressive." Shiro hummed.

"Hehe. These are all parts we can use to give the fleet upgrades to their gear, though certain classes and girls can handle some gear better than others, so, Admiral, make sure you check with what the girls are proficient with before sending them in for upgrades okay?" Akashi stated, and Shiro nodded, and as he started pacing around, the temp. secretary and medical officer could see the gears turning within their young admiral's mind already, his eyes sparking with that light they always caught in them when he was storming up a plan of some sort.

Even _if_ said plan didn't _necessarily _involve military strategy. Though this one most certainly did.

"So if I… yeah and then… hmm… but then… not an issue… right…" Shiro's muttering kept up and in a somewhat comedic manner, he got so lost in his thoughts he ended up slamming into a pole, freezing in that crashed position as the two present Ship Girls yelped.

"GAAAGH! FUCKING SHIT DAMMIT HOLY MARY MOTHER OF JESUS FUCK THAT FUCKING HURTS LIKE SHIT!" Shiro ended up falling back while clutching his nose, more yelps coming as blood dripped from his hands in a steady stream as he kept cursing his lungs out.

"A-Akashi d-do something! Oh my god are you okay?!" Ooyodo yelped.

"I BROKE MY FUCKING NOSE NO I AM NOT OKAY!" Shiro yelled, and Akashi shot over to her med kit, dashing over to Shiro and getting him to sit up.

"Okay, just tilt your head back Admiral… geez, how did you hit that hard enough to bust your nose?" Akashi murmured.

"Would it comfort you to know this _isn't _the first time this has happened? I have the scar to prove it." Shiro murmured, his tone a bit higher since he was plugging his nose up, and he pointed out the pale, barely noticeable scar on the bridge of his currently busted nose…

_CRACK!_

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! SHIIIIT FUUUUCK!" Shiro screamed as Akashi abruptly set the cartridge back in place and he whimpered a bit as she plugged his nose and stuck a band aid on the bridge.

"There. Just… try not to get hit in the head anymore alright Admiral?" Akashi murmured, Shiro holding the bridge of his nose as he stood up.

"Will do Akashi… owowowow… geez this hurts…" Shiro muttered, "Okay Ooyodo you can stop holding your breath."

Ooyodo released the breath she'd unknowingly been holding as Shiro looked to her while holding the bandaged bridge of his nose.

"Right… okay… sorry." Ooyodo murmured, Shiro just hand waving it.

"It's fine… and thanks Akashi, and good job with getting this all put together. I'll be sure to keep this in mind for when the fleet needs upgrades." Shiro stated, and Akashi nodded.

"Oh! I'm actually finished up here anyway, so, hey, can I go with you two for the rest of today? I kinda wanna see what the battle ships and the cruisers are up to since the destroyers are training right now." Akashi stated, Shio looking to Ooyodo, who just shrugged.

"No issues in my book. But are you sure you want to keep going? Maybe you should rest." Ooyodo suggested, Shiro holding up a hand.

"I'll be fine! Sure I was in officer's school but if there's one thing I learned, it's how to take a hit." Shiro stated, already walking out, leaving Ooyodo and Akashi to collectively sigh before following him out to the pad, and as the door was shut, they were then met by the other three Kongou-class girls searching around.

"Onee-sama!" Hiei was yelling repeatedly, the other two sisters doing the same, and Shiro raised a brow.

"Oi! Hiei, Haruna, Kirishima, what's going on here?" Shiro asked, Haruna immediately turning to him.

"We can't find Nee-san. She wasn't in the dorms this morning and…" Haruna started, and Ooyodo's eyes twitched a bit as she remembered the… incident that morning.

"Well… I can answer _that _question for you…" Shiro sighed, going to pinch his nose but then yelping as he did, "owowowow…. Okay, well… gagh, I'll just be blunt, she snuck into my room and attempted to… well…"

Shiro put a hand over his mouth, his face going a small shade of pink, and Haruna blinked while Hiei shot over while exclaiming in shock, and Kirishima merely sighed as she adjusted her glasses.

"HIEEEEIII?! WHAT?!" Hiei yelped, and Shirou held his hands up.

"No idea how but when I woke up she was there! I swear nothing happened! Heck Ooyodo made sure about that!" Shiro's statement got face faults all around, and the young man simply blinked in response. "What?"

Cue Haruna and Kirishima holding Hiei back before she could snap, and Shiro yelped as he was nearly clawed at.

"Okay what did I do this time?!" Shiro yelped.

"Ah! W-we're sorry Admiral! Hiei is still rather jumpy! She doesn't like it when Onee-san gives too much attention to others!" Kirishima stated.

"We're sorry!" Haruna added.

"It doesn't have to do with the fact Onee-sama likes him… the issue is _who _he is! Why do we have an Admiral who's not only our age, but _American _as well?" Hiei stated, and Shiro looked to the side.

"Hiei! Saying things like that is insubordination!" Ooyodo stated firmly.

"But I get why you'd think that way." Shiro spoke up, the group falling silent as he approached the three Kongou sisters, "I get that you all may be rather bitter towards Americans, whether they're half or not isn't really the concern. I _am _technically part of the American Navy after all. And you guys have the souls of warships from WWII… I won't say much, but, the Navy back then _did _kinda bomb every ship in sight… but, what's the past should _remain _in the past, understood?"

Shiro's tone was level and non-accusing, and Hiei blinked, a calm smile on Shiro's face put his arms behind his head.

"I'm rather laissez faire when it comes to how I run things, I understand how it is for kids our age, hell, I only turned eighteen a few months ago truth be told… but, I'm saying this, not as your CO, but as a person, let the past _stay _in the past… I do apologize if you feel hurt because of you sister's… sudden attachment that I honestly don't get… but please Hiei, I'd like to be able to see you as a friend, not a subordinate. If we can trust each other, we'll work well. I want this place to be one where you guys feel safe and at home too, it's why I run it the way I do."

The small little speech from the Admiral reassured both Ooyodo and Akashi, and Kirishima nodded while Haruna smiled as they released Hiei, who looked down a bit.

"I'm… I'm sorry… Admiral…" Hiei murmured, then looking up, "But… I just need to be sure you're someone we can trust… and whether it's battle or love, I won't lose either!"

Shiro just chuckled as Hiei threw up a fist, giving a nod.

"Well keep that enthusiasm about you okay. So, what say you, mind being friends with some silver haired American kid who became an Admiral by sheer luck?" Shiro held out a hand and chuckled a bit, and Hiei hesitated a bit, slowly taking the hand shoke.

"I'll give it a try… but I'm warning you Admiral…" Hiei murmured, and Shiro just nodded.

"Yeah yeah… if you're as bad as I think you were there will be problems, or at least something along this lines, is what you're going to say, right?" Shiro chuckled, and then he blinked when a sound started coming in.

"AAAADMIIIIIRRRAAALLLLL!"

On instinct, Shirou stepped to the side just as Kongou herself came barrerling in, missing him by a mile and rolling to a stop on the ground.

"What? I missed?!" Kongou yelped, and Shiro sighed.

"Well there's Kongou…" Shiro rubbed the back of his head, "Hmm, Ooyodo, any idea where Tenryuu and Tatsuta would be at?"

"I'd go ahead and check the dojo, they might be sparring there. Maybe…" Ooyodo stated, already in the process of keeping Kongou from jumping Shiro.

"Right then, I'll be heading there next!" Shiro pulled out the bloodied tissues since he'd felt his nose was done bleeding before trotting off, Ooyodo following after handing the whining Kongou off to her sisters, and soon enough, they reached the dojo that was near the dorms, and from within, the sound of bamboo striking bamboo could be heard, Shiro and Ooyodo poking their heads in to find the current two light cruisers of the fleet sparring with practice versions of their preferred weapons.

And rather skillfully at that.

"Wow, they're pretty good…" Shiro whistled, and Ooyodo nodded.

"These two have been at other naval bases before, so they've seen battle a few times." Ooyodo stated, looking at her clip board.

"Hmm, interesting." Shiro stated, entering the rest of the way as the sisters jumped back from their recent exchange, and it was Tatsuta who noticed Shiro as he entered.

"Oh~? It seems the little admiral is here." Tatsuta hummed, and Shiro's eyes narrowed.

"I'm 5'11 thank you very much." Shiro grumbled, folding his arms.

"I meant it in the sense that you're only a fraction of the age as the other admirals Tenryuu-chan and I have served under." Tatsuta stated, Shiro sighing either way, and Tenryuu spun her sword before setting it on her shoulders as she eyed Shiro up and down.

"Okay, now what kinda admiral walks around the base wearing civvies?" Tenryuu inquired, Shiro tugging at his wind breaker a bit before looking back to the eye patch wearing ship girl.

"One who doesn't like his uniform all that much. Never been one for that stuffy blue collared stuff. Less I have to wear it the better. The cap's cool though, I'll say that much." Shiro stated, spinning a finger, and Tenryuu clicked her tongue.

"I bet it's like that back in American huh? Nobody wears their uniforms and just does whatever they want huh?" Tenryuu asked, Shiro shaking his head.

"Nope… well, I heard the Air Force is pretty lax but, I'm Navy and we're a bunch of tough sons of guns that's for sure… not as hardcore as Marines or Navy Seals but hey. I can just get away with this since the Project Charter says I can." Shiro shrugged.

"Hehe, well, ain't you setting a bad example then? You're the CO, shouldn't you be going for a better look on ya'?" Tenryuu snickered, and Shiro hummed.

"True, true… but, well, I explained how I run things the other day soo… but, what I'm curious about is the way you fight. Sword play has always had a special interest in my head since I was a kid. Mainly samurai like Miyamoto Musashi, and of course, Oda Nobunaga, whom my dad came _very _close to naming me after, but, my mom objected, so Nobunaga is actually my middle name. I even have one of Musashi's swords up in my room back at home. Wish I could've taken it with me too, that things a nice katana." Shiro stated, Tenryuu blinking.

"Eh? Come on, if you wanna talk samurai look at Date Masamune or Tokugawa Ieyasu!" Tenryuu stated.

"Hey it was Nobunaga who tried to unify Japan, even _if _it meant breaking tradition! Yeah he was a ruthless warlord but he did care for those under him!" Shiro rebutted, and much to Ooyodo's surprise, it delved into the two getting into a _historical debate _on this subject, and Tatsuta seemed rather amused.

"My my, it seems Tenryuu-chan has found someone with a similar passion as her. She always enjoyed reading up about the samurai, it's why she likes using her sword too." Tatsuta explained, Ooyodo humming.

"I see…" Ooyodo hummed, watching as the argument simmered down to the two glaring at each other.

"Hey, I got an idea Admiral… how about we settle this the old fashioned way huh? You and me, sword against sword!" Tenryuu chuckled, and Shiro smirked.

"Ohh? A challenge huh?" Shiro hummed.

"Admiral!? You shouldn't! We fleet girls are much stronger than an ordinary human, there's no way you'd win!" Ooyodo yelped.

"We can see about that. I have been taking lessons in swordplay for ages now, and I've never been one to back down from a decent looking challenge." Shiro mused.

"My my, this should be interesting." Tatsuta giggled, "I think this will be fun."

"Tatsuta?!" Ooyodo yelped, but now Shiro had already grabbed a practice sword of his own, two in fact, tossing his wind breaker aside, taking a stance of his own.

"Fufufufufu… ya' scared?" Tenryuu chuckled, holding her sword at the ready.

"Excited more than anything else… let's go!"

Ooyodo yelped as the exchange began, but as the clacking of bamboo on bamboo sounded, she was actually surprised to see how it went.

While it was obvious Tenryuu had Shiro beat in strength, it was made up by the fact Shiro had skill to match, and his analytical wit was in full gear from the way his eyes seemed to sharpen in response to the first blow he blocked, and things were pretty even as it went, Shiro matching Tenryuu's strong blows with precise and pinpoint counters or aggressive strikes of his own.

"No way… he's keeping up with her…" Ooyodo was awed, and Tatsuta looked very amused at the moment, chuckling to herself.

"Well… I'm surprised… you're actually pretty good!" Tenryuu chuckled, her and Shiro caught with practice weapons locked together.

"I've been at this for as long as I could hold a practice sword… it's just one way I keep in shape too…. But getting to fight someone stronger than me is pretty fun!" Shiro stepped back and dodged a blow, though Tenryuu's reaction time was much faster than his and she brought the blade back, Shiro barely catching it but losing a practice sword in the process, stumbling back and then sidestepping out of the way.

"And now it seems Tenryuu's got the upper hand… ohh~, and the little Admiral was doing so well to." Tatsuta hummed.

"Tenryuu is much stronger than him physically… but, Admiral has tactical wit on his side Tatsuta. You should read the post mission reports of his last sorties." Ooyodo stated, pointing to the discarded practice sword, "Look at how Admiral is leading Tenryuu… sure, for now she has the upper hand, but Admiral is clearly leading her towards the fallen sword… now why do you think he would do that, besides just reclaiming a lost weapon?"

Tatsuta hummed in curiousity, observing how Shiro was indeed leading Tenryuu along… and things began to click as Shiro's foot brushed the sword… the boy wasn't planning on playing fair at all here…

Shiro then kicked up the sword with his foot, Tenryuu being distracted as it shot up between them, and then, in that split second window that was offered by the distraction… and next Tenryuu knew, she'd been bat on the head by Shiro's sword, the boy chuckling as she blinked while the sword that was sent up hit the mat.

"HEY! That was playing dirty!" Tenryuu snapped, Shiro placing the sword across his shoulders.

"True, but, I was fighting someone who was clearly better than me, stronger and equally skilled, so, I improvised once I lost the second sword and decided to make a window. Keep that in mind when you're in a battle as well, Tenryuu, Tatsuta. If you're facing an enemy who is stronger than you and the current plan is tampered with, improvise and fine a way to not only use your opponents strength against them, but use your own strength to match theirs in some way, even if it means doing something kike making a distraction or playing dirty in a fight." Shiro informed, "So, wanna be sparring partners Tenryuu? I haven't gotten to practice with someone as strong as you in ages, it was fun!"

"You thought… it was fun?" Tenryuu blinked, shocked by that whimsical smile she was seeing… it was definitely not something the experiences fleet girl was used to seeing, and even Tatsuta seemed just a smidge surprise by it… the methods of their new admiral were definitely odd in execution… but it seemed he had results he could reach through them as well… and all the while, it was as a whimsy filled, excitable eighteen year old young man

"Of course! And it was awesome to meet someone who I can talk to about all that samurai stuff. Hehehehe." Shiro responded, "And hey, a cute girl like you interested in stuff like this is awesome!"

"Y-you think I'm c-cute?!" Tenryuu yelped, taken aback, and Ooyodo sighed while Tatsuta chuckled, though also having a weirdly dark look on.

"He's gonna do it again without realizing it… darn it Admiral…" Ooyodo sighed, shaking her head at the fact Shiro was being as dense as ever in the face of Tenryuu's embarrassment to his comment.

"Hmm? Yeah of course I do… honestly why would I not think that?" Shiro asked.

"I-I'm not cute! I'm supposed to be scary! You're supposed to be scared darn it!" Tenryuu snapped, Shiro just tilting his head.

"My my… seems Admiral is ignorant on this kind of thing…" Tatsuta hummed.

"Like you would not believe…" Ooyodo sighed, feeling that this would _definitely _not be the last time Shiro pulled a stunt like this without realizing it.

**A/N**

**Finally manned up and finished this! And with some new ship girls added to the game, allow me to say some definite ship girls to be added to the fleet:**

**Nagato, Yamato, Mutsu, and Iowa, the German fleet girls, Kashima, the mentioned carriers from before, and so on… honestly don't feel like listing them all at the moment. See you guys next chapter! **


End file.
